Survivor: Seafoam
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: 16 castaways. 39 days. 1 Survivor!
1. Episode 1 : All Bark And No Bite

**This is just a little project I wanted to do since I'm still trapped in a mental block with TPUU so enjoy.**

 **-000-**

 **ARRIVALS AND TEAM BUILDING - DAY 0**

A large frozen island, floating on top of the salty sea in Kanto. Seafoam Islands, one of the coldest parts of Kanto and home to the majestic Articuno, who only appears to those worthy.

The scene then transitions to atop the icy mountains of the island where an Alakazam, wearing a red bowtie, stood with both of his arms behind his back.

"Hello Pokemon world, you might know me… but to those who don't, my name is Albert Powell but Al is enough," introduced the psychic-type with a curt nod. "'And today… marks a new beginning… a fresh start for today, sixteen lucky Pokemon, from different walks of life, will be arriving here to compete in one simple yet competitive game."

Albert smirked as he turns to the side where another camera was waiting. "They'll be divided into two tribes of eight… and they'll have to survive out here at Seafoam Islands while competing in challenges that might decide their fate. Immunity Challenges have higher stakes that Reward Challenges, since the winning tribe will be immune and will not go to Tribal Council while the opposition will have a date with me at Tribal Council, where they'll vote off on of their own."

He then chuckles, "The sixteen castaways are enroute already… most likely thinking up their first impressions of each other. They're arriving here by team… let's check up on them, shall we?"

The scene fizzles out and fades back, showing the black canopy top of a boat. It pans down, showing eight castaways riding on it with mixed expressions.

The camera pans to the end of the boat, however it pauses on its contestant to focus on them. The order to the end was a Spinda, a Gloom, a Drapion, a Brionne, a Dragonite, a Hoppip, a Pansear and finally, a Graveler.

" _I'm only here… since my co-workers told me that I was getting too paranoid and that this game might be me to be more trusting," explained the Spinda with a glum expression as she leaned against the tree, eyes looking up. "But… don't they know that Survivor is a cut-throat game? And basically, in this game… I'm rightfully paranoid."_

The scene then fades to black then it fades back, showing the yellow canopy top of another boat. It then pans down, showing the eight castaways onboard.

On the boat were a Loudred, a Fletchinder, a Meditite, an Amoonguss, a Kirlia, a Gengar, a Machoke and a Pidgey.

" _HI WORLD! MY NAME IS JERRY BUT YOU CAN CALL ME JERRY!" exclaimed a Loudred, sitting on a tree stump with a wide grin. He pumps a fists then points at the camera, slightly twitching in excitement. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS WITH THIS SURVIVOR BUSINESS… BUT ALL I KNOW IS I'M WINNING!"_

The scene then fades to black, transitioning back to the Seafoam Islands, where Al was waiting. The Alakazam quickly noticed the two boats arriving as he perched on top of the mountain.

"It looks like they're all here…" said Albert with a small smirk.

Moments later, the two boats finally reached the island and the contestants onboard all left the boats.

The sixteen contestants all exchanged an unsure look as they looked up at Albert, who was on top of the mountain. Thankfully, there were some steps carved into the mountain, leading up. The castaways all climb up the step to the top. The Alakazam grins widely as the sixteen all reached the peak.

"Welcome!" greeted Albert before gesturing to two mats, one black and the other yellow, sprawled on the ground close by. "Behind me are two coloured mats… please go to the mat that has the same color of the canopy roof of the boat you rode here.

The castaways all exchanged an unsure expression before walking over to their respective mats. Soon, everyone was now standing with their teams.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Albert, clapping his arms. "The tribes are as follows… the black tribe will officially be called the Lunaria Tribe, which will be composed of Yasmine the Spinda, Poppy the Brionne, Daryl the Drapion, Hope the Hoppip, William the Dragonite, Andrei the Gloom, Gretel the Graveler and Samson the Pansear."

" _My tribe looks… promising," commented William, sitting by the water's edge, crossing his arms. "The Spinda, Drapion and Graveler all look promising, in terms of strength and intelligence… the others? I'm putting them as wildcards… I literally don't know what they're going to do!"_

"We can't forget the opposition, of course!" chuckled Albert, turning to the Yellow Tribe. "The yellow tribe, from henceforth… will be called the Solaron Tribe, which will be made up of Desiree the Meditite, Arnold the Amoonguss, Jerry the Loudred, Felicia the Fletchinder, Oliver the Machoke, Katherine the Kirlia, Lori the Pidgey and George the Genger."

" _Lala… this place is cold~" mused Felicia, perched on top of a branch of a dead tree. "~Luckily, I'm made of fire so I live~" She then frowns, "But there's still a small chance I might die~"_

"Now that the teams are formed, you may now head on to camp… but don't fret, I'll provide you with a marked map of this island and a compass," added Albert, throwing two sacks, containing the map and compass. William easily caught one sack while Oliver smiles warmly as he catches the other. "That is all for now, you may now head to camp."

The castaways all nodded as they parted ways, leaving the psychic-type alone. The Alakazam smirked as he turns to another camera.

"To spice up this season, we hid one idol… one for each camp. If one uses this idol on an specific person before the votes are read, the votes for that person are nullified," chuckled Albert.

He then turns around to yet another camera. "What'll happen? Let's see… 20 Castaways, 39 Days… 1 Survivor!"

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 1**

The Solaron Tribe was currently, one by one, climbing down a ladder to a lower level of the caverns. They entered through an opening at the peak of the mountain and were now inside. The wind inside is considerably colder than the wind outside, making some castaways shiver.

" _I… slightly feel regret participating in this television reality show," murmured Desiree, sitting on a smooth icy rock inside the cave. "... thankfully, my training in meditation is paying off as the effects of the elements have been hampered a bit."_

As everyone all finished climbing down the ladder, the group continued traversing the cavern to their camp with Oliver leading, compass and map in hand.

Lori, who was starting to feel a bit fatigued, whimpered, "Ollie, are you sure that you know where you're going? It feels like we've been walking for hours already!"

George rolls his eyes at this, scoffing, "That's just the cold wind, seeing as you're a Flying-type… besides, we've been only walking for about ten minutes."

"But my wings are aching and starting to get stiff," whined Lori with a pout a she hops over a small rock in the way. "Can't we take a break?!"

"Shush, I can sense that we're nearing our camp," whispered Desiree with an unfazed expression.

Lori pouts, shutting up. George rolls his eyes at this.

" _Lori is annoying," commented George, crossing his limbs as he leaned against the cave wall. "She should learn to differentiate what is hard and what is not… she's not even exerting that much effort too!"_

"Guys, I think I can see the exit!" yelled Oliver, sighing in relief as he point at an opening directly ahead of them. He then turns to the others. "Hurry up, guys!" He then sprints forward to the cave opening before walking through.

"Thank heavens…" murmured Desiree, calmly following the Machoke's lead.

The whole group then follows Desiree into the cave opening. Thankfully, the tribe emerged outside.

The area looks really desolate and empty with a few dead trees sprinkled across the area. The black tribe flag is situated in the center of camp. There's a lot of large boulders in the area as well as well as tree stumps. There are a few berry bushes near the mountain.

" _Camp looked… really awful," commented Desiree, shaking her head. "However, it is to be expected, seeing as we're on Seafoam Islands, a frigid wasteland."_

After looking around for a short while, the tribe forms a circle near the tribe flag.

"Okay! Ollie, what do we do?" Lori asks with a pout.

"Uhhh… why are you asking me?" queried Oliver, furrowing a brow. "I'm no leader."

"Well duh, you lead us through the cave quickly so you deserve to be leader," explained Lori, rolling her eyes. "Don't make me explain more though… it hurts my head."

"I'm down for that!" Arnold nodded in agreement with a wide grin.

As Oliver was about to protest, the other members of the tribe all nodded in agreement. Oliver blinks in complete and utter surprise. "W-what?"

 _Oliver holds his head as he looks down at the ground, mumbling, "Why me of all people?! I'm… I'm no leader! At this rate, I'm probably going home next… oh boy!"_

Oliver is still speechless as Desiree raises a hand. "Okay then… lead us, Oliver… we are your instruments for this occasion."

"Uhhh… D-Desiree and K-Katherine, you two c-can gather stuff and… build shelter?" requested Oliver, voice cracking a bit and ending his sentence with a confused tone.

The Kirlia and Meditite exchanged a look before running off to start performing their task. Oliver then gulps, turning to the remaining castaways. "A-Arnold and Lori can gather berries and f-food."

"See! You're a natural already!" commented Lori with a smirk before leaving with Arnold tailing her.

" _I make the best decisions!" mused Lori, pointing at the camera with a cocky smirk. "With every correct decision I make… the greater chance I have in winning! Isn't that great? Valoria Perez… winner of Survivor: Seafoam Islands… I like the sound of that!"_

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 1**

The Lunaria Tribe, on the other hand, reached their camp quicker than the other tribe. Their camp looks just the same like the Solaron Tribe. The only difference was that there's a Black Flag instead.

" _My tribe is powerful. I am powerful. We are unstoppable," droned Gretel in a gruff tone, crossing her arms as she sits on top of a rock. "The other tribe don't stand a chance against us."_

Gretel gathers the tribe near the flag to start building their shelter and other miscellaneous plans. She clear her throat to get their attention. "People! We need to build our shelter, gather food and create a firepit to make our lives here more easier!"

"Hate to rain on your parade… oh wait, I do… as I was saying, we already know that, doofus. We watched previous seasons of Survivor after all," scoffed Andrei, rolling his eyes.

"Awww, what a rude boi," giggled Poppy, playfully nudging the Gloom. "Yet I can feel your hormones… soooo many!"

"Shut it! No talking while I'm talking, kay!" growled Gretel with an annoyed expression. She then sighs, holding her head with one hand and clenching the other. "We need to cooperate… so no smartassery…" She then turns to Andrei with a scowl, "I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU, ANDREI!"

"I know I know," drawled Andrei, rolling his eyes nonchalantly.

"Okay then! Let's get to work-" started Gretel only for Yasmine to shut her off.

"Wait… you didn't assign tasks to us yet," pointed out Yasmine with a frown. Her eyes then shift to the side. "We need to be organized after all."

Gretel groans at Yasmine's remark, partly annoyed that Yasmine interrupted her but mostly, it was because she wasn't the organized type. Gretel was the gal who would wing it. "Uggggh! Do we have to?" She then furrows a brow, "Can't we just do our own thing? That'll make it easier, right?"

"Looks like someone missed a lesson in leadership school," giggled Poppy, playfully winking. "Don't you know that it's easier if we divided this tribe into multiple groups so that we can complete tasks simultaneously and it would definitely make this job quicker to finish?~"

"Don't tell me what to do!" threatened Gretel, sneering at the Brionne, clenching a fist. Yasmine and Andrei both rolls their eyes at this. Thankfully, the Graveler didn't notice them.

"... okay then~" mused Poppy, starting to wobble away from the group. "Don't tell me what to do then~ I'll be thinking of… explicit content, tee hee~"

Seconds later, Gretel squeezed her head with a scowl, "People! Can't you see that I'm just trying to lead here? So… if you want to follow Poppy and be useless… then you're free to go."

No one said a word as they exchanged a look.

"Okay then… now that that's settled… let's do this!" yelled Gretel, stomping on the ground repeatedly, making it shake a bit.

" _Gretel is one of the strongest members of this tribe," commented William, sitting on a rock with an displeased expression. He then leans closer, cocking a brow. "However, she's far too stubborn to realize her flaws and listen to other people's advice… I'm tempted to vote her off first, to be honest… but she's just too strong."_

Because of their low physical prowess, Samson and Hope decided to forage for berries around camp. Samson approaches an Oran Berry bush only for him to frown as he notices the thorns on the bush. Hope, who was foraging nearby, floats over upon noticing his distress.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hope with a concerned expression.

"I just realized that the bushes here have thorns," explained Samson, rubbing his hands nervously. "And well… I'm worried that I might get severely hurt by this."

Hope giggles at this, "Medevac by thorns? That's hilarious! I would really laugh if that ever happens."

"It's not funny," huffed Samson, propping his hands down to his hips. "It's like… getting paper cuts all over your body… and you swim in lemonade."

"You're saying that as if you experienced it before~" hummed Hope.

"Errr…" stammered Samson, sweating a bit, making Hope tilt her head to the side in confusion.

" _I'm… accident prone," explained Samson, sweating heavily. "Back home, I always trip a lot, hurt myself tons and end up in life threatening moments for no reason… it's stressful!"_

"Ooh ooh! We can align together!" suggested Hope with a wide grin. "Then we can be like the good guys in this!"

Samson brightens up a bit, blushing slightly as he nodded, "That's a good idea, Hope, seeing as us two are the weakest here making us easy targets."

"Nuh-uh! I'm not weak," argued Hope, bloating her cheeks in disagreement. "I can fly and do plant stuff!"

"I guess…" mumbled Samson, eyes shifting to the side nervously.

" _Hope is cute," commented Samson with a flushed expression. "So… I was really surprised that she would align with a dunce like me… hehehe."_

Meanwhile Daryl, who was carrying a bundle of twigs, noticed Poppy just sitting on top of a large boulder, staring out to the ocean. Furrowing a brow, he approached her.

"Aren't you going to help?" asked Daryl with a confused expression.

Poppy giggles, turning to the Drapion before playfully rolling her eyes. "If I did, I would be appeasing the demon… and that would damage my psyche, tee hee~ I'll just be sitting here thinking of… stuff… hehe~

 _Daryl leans against a dead tree with an unamused expression, crossing his arms. "I'm a personal trainer back home and one of my biggest pet peeve is when someone isn't even exerting any effort… and seeing Poppy slack off reminds me of those lazy bums back at Veilstone City. You see… I'm fit because I work out… and that takes lot of effort so Poppy should know that too."_

"Poppy… please… just help, even if it means that you're going to follow Gretel's orders," requested Daryl, eyeing the water-type sympathetically.

Poppy deadpans, "Hmm… tempting… but no. Sorry, but Gretel is a tyrant~ And I'm a free spirit, tee hee~"

"" _I don't take following to orders that well," explained Poppy, staring at the camera with a perpetual grin. "Sooo… of course, I'm not going to do what Daryl or Gretel tells me."_

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 1**

Meanwhile back at the Solaron Tribe camp, Oliver and Jerry were both nearly finishing up with their shelter, which was made up of a lot of pebbles, even the roof, connected together. Katherine furrows a brow as he watched.

"How did this even work?" asked Katherine, furrowing a brow.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I LIKE IT!" yelled Jerry with a wide grin.

"Please… don't yell everything you say… it's grating," requested Katherine, covering his ears.

"Okay Kathy," replied Jerry, nodding.

" _... Kathy isn't my name… nor is Katherine… ugggggh!" groaned Katherine as he leans against a large rock._

Jerry passes by George and Felicia, who seems to be in a heated argument.

" _I was just walking around when I ran into George~" explained Felicia with a frown, perched on top of a tree branch. "And… Arceus, he's so annoying."_

"George dear, can you at least let me leave?" pleaded Felicia exasperatedly. "This argument won't go anywhere."

"No, I won't lose to a music teacher," grunted George, rolling his eyes.

"We literally just started this argument just because we bumped into each other," pointed out Felicia, deadpanning. "And you just started yelling and I yelled back and it's really annoying."

George pauses for a moment before replying, "No."

" _I despise losing," explained George, staring at the camera with a scowl. "And I won't lose an argument against Felicia, one of the pathetic members of this tribe, aside from Lori… it would be embarrassing!"_

Sitting near the water were Lori and Desiree. The Meditite was trying her best to keep her cool as the Pidgey keeps poking her repeatedly.

"Lori… please refrain from poking me," requested Desiree, closing her eyes while taking a deep breath.

"But I'm boooooored," whined Lori with a bored expression.

Desiree furrows a brow, querying, "How old are you even?"

"I'm twenty-three," huffed Lori, crossing her wings.

"... that's sad," commented Desiree, shaking her head. "You're… acting immature despite your age… if you want, I can help you…"

"... what are you saying, weird lady?" asked Lori, tilting her head to the side, completely oblivious to what Desiree said. "I don't get it."

"Nevermind…" sighed Desiree, looking away in disappointment.

" _When Desiree opened her mouth, I obviously tuned it out cuz her voice is so boring!" explained Lori, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "I'm twenty-three so I have enough knowledge as is! So who needs her, right?"_

Back at the newly-built shelter, Katherine, Oliver and Arnold were now lying down, ready to go to sleep.

Jerry walks over, sitting down on the other side of the shelter. There is silence for a few seconds… until Jerry decided to open his mouth, turning to the resting Pokemon.

"GUYS, CAN YOU HELP ME SLEEP?!" asked Jerry with a frown.

"Uggggggh!" groaned Katherine, slowly opening his eyes and covering his ears.

" _I… was about to sleep then Jerry came… it was annoying," remarked Katherine, shaking his head._

Oliver slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes with a frown, "Jerry… what do you want?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU… I CAN'T SLEEP FOR SOME REASON!" answered Jerry. He turns to the side. "I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY RIGHT HERE!"

"... please don't shout," replied Oliver, cringing at Jerry's high volume. He sighs in relief as the Loudred closes his mouth shortly after. "Okay Jerry… uh… from what I remember, I think Loudred are insomniacs.

"Insomniwhat?" questioned Jerry, rubbing the back of his head with a confused expression.

"It's an abili-" started Oliver for Katherine to cut him off.

"Nope… Loudred aren't insomniacs," corrected Katherine before narrowing his eyes. "Their ability is Soundproof. Jerry just can't sleep cuz I think he's just too loud… and now… I can't sleep… uuuuuugggghhh!"

"I'M SORRY, KATHY!" apologized Jerry with a small blush.

" _KATHY'S HOT… AND I FEEL BAD KEEPING HER UP!" admitted Jerry, hiding the blush forming on his face. He then chuckles, "I JUST HOPE THAT KATHY DOESN'T HAVE ANY HARD FEELINGS AGAINST ME. I'M A NICE GUY… HONEST!"_

 _Katherine deadpans, looking at the camera while leaning against a dead tree. "My name isn't Katherine… and I'm not even a girl… Katherine is my fucking sister!" He shakes his head with a frown. "I blame the producers."_

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 2**

Despite the fact that nearly everyone was still sleeping, Hope, Samson and Poppy are all now sitting on the beach near Poppy's favorite rocks, discussing their hobbies and aspirations.

"Soo… if you win, how would you use the prize money?" queried Poppy with a playful smirk. "If I won, I would spend it on… whatever I want!"

"Uhh… I'm probably gonna save the money and spend it wisely," responded Samson with a weak smile. "Most likely to pay my hospital bills…"

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Hope with a concerned expression. "I nearly forgotten how accident prone you were!"

"We were literally talking about it yesterday," pointed out Samson with a pout.

"Oopsie! I must be getting scatterbrained, tee hee~" giggled Hope with a shy smile.

Poppy pouts at this, rolling her eyes. "Gee Hope… you're hilarious!"

" _Woooow! Hope is really annoying af!" commented Poppy, crossing her flippers. "Samson is okay… but Hope is too giggly and too… clingy, to be honest. It's weird!"_

"OMG! What if we like form an alliance?!" suggested Hope with a wide grin, eyes bulging out of their sockets. "That'll be totes cool and us three can make it far… and maybe reach the finals too!"

Poppy blinks, placing on flipper on her lap. "Not a bad idea… yet not a good idea at the same time… a paradox!"

"How is an alliance a bad idea?" queried Samson, furrowing a brow with a pout.

"It would cramp my style," explained Poppy, gesturing to herself then places both of her flippers on her lap. "I work better solo style!"

"But three votes are better than one after all," pointed out Hope, flailing her stubby appendages crazily.

"... I don't know about this…" muttered Poppy, crossing her arms. "If we group together… won't the others get suspicious of us?"

"Well… most likely… seeing as they'll be like," answered Samson. He then begins to make a weird face, imitating Gretel's gruff voice. "The weaklings are in an alliance! Let's t-take them out!"

" _I d-don't want p-people to vote me off just because I'm accident prone," stammered Samson, hugging himself. "That'll shatter the l-little self-esteem I have."_

Poppy giggles nervously, eyes shifting to the side, "... that's concerning. Looking at our tribe, it seems like the yaoi lover, accident magnet and the nice weed are at the bottom of the totem pole."

"Y-yeah," answered Samson, nodding in agreement. "William, Gretel and Daryl are just too strong to vote off this early… Andrei seems smart… same with Yasmine."

"But they're not allied," pointed out Hope. "So maybe our three votes can take out one of them, preferably Andrei… he's off."

"Woah woah woah, you still don't know if I'm in yet," argued Poppy, flailing her flippers in protest. "I might've said no!"

"B-but this is your best chance," pointed out Samson pleadingly.

"My best chance is improving my art and crafting the best ships!" huffed Poppy, playfully rolling her eyes as she stands up. "I bid you people adieu… and Samson, you and Daryl are a perfect fit~"

Samson blinks in confusion as the seal leaves. "... what?"

"Don't mind her… she's… uh… eccentric," smiled Hope, eyes shifting to the side nervously.

"... uhh… sure," replied Samson, hiding a blush.

 _Samson is sitting on a large gray rock with an obvious blush while smiling like an idiot. "I think Hope has a thing for me… I can see it in her eyes!" He chuckles a bit, scratching the back of his head with a weak smile. "We just need time to develop though… I don't want a rushed relationship after all."_

Meanwhile, sitting around the newly built fire pit were Daryl and William, who were both silent. Daryl sighs before rolling his eyes.

"Will… I think that you and I are the only capable members of this team," said Daryl with a nonchalant expression. "Gretel may be strong… but she's too damn unstable… and dude… if you're about to point out that it's only day 2… save it."

"..."

"... are you the quiet type?" queried Daryl, furrowing a brow in confusion.

"No," answered William, deadpanning. "I just prefer to keep to myself… talking will just give me more attention than what I want…"

"I don't know about that… but being social is one of the needs in Survivor… if you isolate yourself, no one would be sad to vote you off," pointed out Daryl, frowning. "And I don't want that to happen… that'll will make this team shit tier… seeing as our team is filled with lazy asses!"

"... meh… at this phase, I don't give a shit about anyone except for the wildcards… cause honestly, they're the most dangerous," explained William.

"True…" said Daryl, crossing his arms. "I think… the wildcards in this team are Andrei, Hope, Samson and Poppy… and I'm fine with teaming up with Yasmine and Gretel just to take them out… starting with Poppy, of course."

"... I have nothing against that…" commented William, shrugging.

" _Okay… at the moment, William and I are voting against Poppy's lazy ass… but we need Yasmine and Gretel to cooperate… and of course, we also need to make sure that the wildcards don't band together," grunted Daryl with a smirk. He then scowls, crossing his arms. "If Poppy shapes up, I might consider keeping him in… and just boot Hope off for being weakass… I mean… come on! Hoppip are weaklings!" He then smiles weakly, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry for my harsh words… I tend to be fierce whether lazy Pokemon show themselves to me… and weakness is a side effect of laziness… so that's probably why I also don't like Hope."_

Back at the shelter, Yasmine frowns as she notices the two groups at their respective areas before turning to Andrei, who was nonchalantly lying down inside the shelter.

"Hey Andrei… I can sense two alliances are forming," commented Yasmine with a concerned expression. "We need to make a move or else we'll be eliminated." She then shakes her head, mumbling, "As of now… the groups are Hope, Andrei and Poppy… and the pair of William and Daryl… with you, Gretel and I in the neutral section… out only chance is teaming up together… and with Gretel… then we get the majority, seeing as Daryl doesn't like Hope nor Poppy, according to my notes…"

Andrei just blinks at this. An underwhelming reaction for an underwhelming personality. The Gloom then shrugs, "Meh… sure, I guess… it's not like I have any better to do… besides, maybe this'll benefit me."

Yasmine sighs in relief at this. "Thank goodness!"

" _I'll trust Yasmine for now… not like I have any better option," shrugged Andrei nonchalantly, staring at the camera. "I don't give a damn, to be honest. All I need is some way to get to the finale quicker for the moolah!"_

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 2**

Felicia yawns, slowly opening her eyes. As she sits up, she gasps as she notices a familiar Gengar sneering by her side.

"G-George?! Are you still furious with me~?" queried Felicia melodically, arching a brow. She sits up, face-palming. "I only bumped into you for literally three seconds… get over it."

"No! A Zimmer never loses! For I… am George Zimmer, the greatest in the world!" growled George, maintaining his glare at the Fletchinder. "That argument isn't over yet! We still have to determine whose fault it was for the incident!"

"... we… we just…" Felicia was at a loss for words due to the ghost type's crazy logic.

Jerry, who was passing by, noticed the duo's dilemma and began to approach them.

"Anything the matter?" queried Jerry, confused.

"This bird thing… disrespected me!" hissed George, sneering at Felicia. "She bumped into me… and is too much of a pussy to admit her fault!"

"... THAT IS A BIT… UNDERWHELMING PROBLEM YOU GOT THERE…" commented Jerry, voice getting louder by the minute.

Felicia nods in agreement. "I agree~ George is overreacting."

"Why you… treacherous swine?!" snarled George, offended by Felicia's words.

" _Whenever students misbehave~ I send them to detention… or give them a light smack~" mused Felicia with an annoyed expression. "But… I can't send George to detention obviously… and my smacks will just go through him… so I'll just have to outplay him out of the game as punishment for disrespecting his teachers~"_

" _Felicia is a blowhard," scoffed George, rolling his eyes, arms folded. "He needs to learn to admit her own faults or else it will cost her the game."_

 _Jerry blinks, scratching the back of his head with a confused expression. "... ONCE AGAIN, I'M LOCKED OUTSIDE OF THE LOOP! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S BREWING BETWEEN FELICIA AND GEORGE… WHATEVER IT IS… IT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD!"_

Meanwhile squatting near the cold water was Desiree meditating, eyes closed with a calm expression. The Meditite seems to be chanting lunder her own breath. It was a quiet moment… well until Katherine and Lori walks onscreen. The Pidgey was dragging the Kirlia with her with a wide grin as she trudges to the Meditite. Strangely, the Kirlia wasn't even putting up any fight.

Desiree's left eye opens as she hears the duo's footsteps getting louder. She sighs as she opens both eyes. She rotates her head to the duo with a semi confused yet calm expression.

"... Lori… Katherine… what brings you here, interrupting my meditation?" asked Desiree, keeping her cool with a small frown. "Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt people when they're focused on something."

"Hey! Don't pin this on me… Lori was dragging me here… and I was too pissed off to fight back!" retorted Katherine with an annoyed expression.

"... hmmm… little Lori… why must you go here… dragging Katherine along?" asked Desiree, turning to the little Pidgey, frown sagging a bit.

"An alliance!" explained Lori with a wide grin. "You, me… and our new friend, Kathy!"

Katherine cringed at this. "Excuse me?! I didn't ask for an alliance… and you're in no ways my friend… you're a thorn on my side."

"... an alliance… that would be… quite essential to furthering our game…" murmured Desiree, slowly standing up. "I accept…"

"No no no," deadpanned Katherine in disbelief. "I'm not joining some crazy chick's alliance… even if it puts me in the majority… you Lori… are a massive turnoff… but if it was Jerry, Felicia, Oliver, Arnold or even George… I would've accepted!"

"... understandable," commented Desiree, nodding daintily before tilting her head to the side. "But… looking at the current dynamics… us girls are at the bottom of the food chain here in this tribe. Oliver is the leader… the only reason anyone would target him is if someone wants a power vacuum or a power grab of some sort. Eliminating George would be a horrible decision in one part, seeing as his behavior makes him a pretty plump mountain Gogoat. Jerry is a strongman, which is essential for the premerge for this team… he'll just be targeted during the last rounds of the premerge and during the merge. Arnold is a wildcard… I haven't seen him much… but he has a strange aura around him… so I can see him making it far. You Lori… Katherine, Felicia and I have… I hate to be sexist but… we have lackluster abilities. Lori is as plump as George in terms of Gogoat behavior… but far more useless. Katherine… your attitude is bad for camp's morale… and you're pretty secretive and cutthroat… which deviates you from Lori and George's Gogoat category. Felicia can only be relied on when it comes to speed… anything else, she is a bother… and her singing mannerism is painful to the ear… Lastly is me… I see myself as higher up the food chain as I have a calm demeanor and a positive attitude in camp. I'm quite useful physically as I trained for a couple of years. Mentally, I'm a genius compared to George or you Lori. That is all."

Lori pouts at the Meditite's analysis, "That's not a good way to treat the future of this game-" Lori poses, "Valoria Perez!"

Katherine and Desiree both cringed, exchanging an unsure expression.

"... refrain from doing that next time… please," requested Desiree, left eye twitching.

" _I… told my in-depth analysis of the team to Katherine and Lori… the two people in this team I'm less willing to align with… but alas, I'm left with no choice," whispered Desiree in prayer position, squatting on top of a smooth rock. The Meditite then flashes an out of character smirk. "I trained for this game… there's no way for me to lose this… despite my lackluster allies."_

" _Desiree is a weirdo," commented Katherine, leaning against a dead tree with an unamused expression. "She's also… really really off. Like… she's really passive agressive at times and I can feel that she might know that I'm not Katherine." The Kirlia deadpans, "Good… maybe then, no one can mistake my gender and keep calling me by my sister's name. I'm tempted to just spit it out but it's too risky."_

Desiree then bows in front of Lori and Katherine with a calm smile. "Okay then… that is all, if I am correct, yes?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! That is it for now… for Valoria P-" started Lori only for Desiree to shush her with her pinky finger.

"Shush… can you hear that? I can hear… the cold breeze… it's whispering, am I correct? It's telling me… oh so please stop with the blabbering," said Desiree with a calm expression.

Lori huffs, crossing her arms as Desiree chuckles, walking away. Katherine deadpans at this before leaving after the Meditite until Lori was left alone.

Lori scowls at this, "What the f?! Why am I now alone?! Some all-"

"Poooooke," said a smooth voice from out of nowhere.

Lori's eyes bugged out from this as she looks around franticly. Strangely, there wasn't anyone nearby. Lori then lets out a loud shot, "IS ANYONE THERE?!"

Meanwhile back at the shelter, Oliver and Jerry were watching the events unfold with an amused expression.

"Woah… she doesn't notice Arnold hiding underground," chuckled Jerry in the quietest tone he can make, which wasn't saying much.

"I know that laughing at other people's misfortune is bad… but this is Lori… so this is her karma," chuckled Oliver, nodding in agreement.

" _The ground is talking?!" questioned Lori, staring at the camera with a spooked expression._

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 2**

Yasmine, William, Poppy and Andrei were all sitting inside their shelter with bored expression. It was shaping up to be a boring day for them due to the fact that there was nothing happening. The bossy Gretel was nowhere to be found.

The scene zooms out, showing the whole Lunaria beach and where its members were situated. Hope and Samson were hanging out by the thorn bushes, giggling as the talked to each other. While Daryl was doing push-ups by the water.

The scene zooms in back to the group in the shelter, specifically Poppy.

"Guys! I thought that Survivor would be fun… but this is just boring…" commented Poppy with a creepy giggle. "I'm tempted to find Gretel and trigger her just so something can finally happen!"

"Please don't," drawled Andrei, crossing his stubby arms. "Gretel is unbearably unbearable. I don't want to deal with her nagging right now… so boring is good… surprisingly."

Poppy pouts at this, waggling a flipper. "No no! Boring is bad! I'm playing Survivor not sitting ducks game! I can do that back home!"

"I disagree. This serene environment is calming… and I generally like it…" commented Yasmine.

" _Back home, I can never relax," explained Yasmine, sitting down on a fallen log. "So the peace here… while it's obviously the calm before the storm, it's a luxury."_

"..." Poppy huffs, crossing her flippers. "Ookay then… let's sit like kings and queens then!"

"..."

"Sooo… how's your love lives?" questioned Poppy, attempting to start up a conversation.

"... that's not a valid question," commented Andrei, deadpanning.

"Don't be such a party pooper," huffed Poppy with a pout. "That's the first thing that came into my mind… so do not complain!"

"I am willing to answer your question, Poppy," droned Yasmine, shrugging. "... I have a rocky relationship… with everyone as of now… they say that I have… a worrisome attitude and outlook in life… with my severe paranoia… and unhealthy habits."

"Weeell, I may not be a therapist… but all you need is a healthy dose of trust!" giggled Poppy, stroking herself. "Trust makes the world go round~ … that and love, of course!"

"No one cares," muttered William, crossing his arms. "If Yasmine can't trust us on her own… then we can't keep her with us at all. She's a ticking time bomb."

"Ahem! I'm right here!" frowned Yasmine, looking mildly annoyed. "Just because you percieve yourself as an asset to the team doesn't mean you're safe just yet."

"..."

" _She has no right to say that," scowled William, sitting on a log. "I'm just stating facts. She's not trustworthy… she's not exactly saying anything that would convince anyone on keeping her."_

No one said anything for a while after Yasmine's words… well, until Andrei decided to break the silence.

"Hahahaha… this is getting as awkward as a baby shower," drawled Andrei, crossing his arms with a bored expression.

"Baby showers are awesome!" disagreed Poppy with a weak giggle, pointing at the Gloom. "But… you're right about them getting awkward… tee hee~"

The scene then fades to black. Moments later, it faded back to the thorn bushes where Samson and Hope were situated nearby.

" _... it was nice hanging out with Hope," chuckled Samson with a deep red blush on his face. "Even though we we hanging out for the past two days, it still feels nice… it's like we have a… uhhh… special connection!"_

"That's so funny, Sammy," giggled Hope after Samson finished speaking.

"My life isn't f-funny," stammered Samson, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Sammy~ You're so funny with your pretentious statements," giggled Hope, playfully rolling her eyes. "You remind me… of my pet Magikarp… dead now… but he was a funny fishy~"

Samson pales a bit. "That's a bit morbid, Hope… first with the medevac by thorns joke… and now…"

"Sorry Samson. I get carried away with my eccentric doodahs," explained Hope with a pout.

"It's okay… it's kinda cute, to be honest," admitted Samson, making Hope giggle eerily.

" _Yep… I can see that love is in the air, alright… it's written on the wall!" said Samson with a toothy grin. "It makes me forget how much of a klutz I am."_

Hope blinks at Samson's comment… before returning to her giggly self, "Oh shucks… thanks… I try."

"Uhh… okay then… now t-that we're done talking myself… can you talk about yorself, Hope? About your h-homelife and such…" suggested Samson with a weak smile, eyes nervously shifting to the side.

Hope nervously giggles at this, "Errr… I'm a secretive girl, Sammy… I would rather not disclose any personal information about myself willy-nilly."

"Oh…" murmured Samson, slightly disappointed with Hope's answer. He was really eager to know more about his crush.

"... s-sorry," apologized Hope squeamishly. "Errr… l-let's move on, okay… you c-can talk about your house accidents."

"Sure!" replied Samson, perking up.

" _The journey may seem rocky but our relationship will improve over time!" reassured Samson optimistically. The monkey then smiles weakly, "Unlike that time… when my last girlfriend spilled really cold lemonade on me… after slashing me repeatedly… yeah… she was a violent girl."_

Gretel growls as she exits the cave outo her tribe camp. She then notices the group by the shelter. Furiously, she stomps over to the shelter.

"Why are you just sitting there doing nothing?!" growled Gretel, sneering at her tribemates. "You need to fucking wor-"

"... we did nearly everything yesterday… we still have enough food… we have water for days… we have a fire… what else can we do?" pointed out Andrei with a deadpan expression. "You can't just expect us to be your puppets."

Gretel grits her teeth at this. "Staying idle will just make us lose even faster! We need to work hard in order to win every challenge premerge so that we can have an easy and smooth ride to the merge!"

"No," retorted Andrei, hiding a smirk.

"..." Gretel frowns at this before walking away without a word.

Poppy and Yasmine both gave Andrei an impressed look.

"Wowie! If I said that to her… she would smack me in the face… then my booty!" exclaimed Poppy, clapping her flippers. "And that would be really painful…" Poppy playfully slaps her cheek. "Owie powie!"

"... though Andrei... despite my impressed expression… I'm still disappointed that you made a really awful move… you made an enemy in Gretel… so you can expect a vote from her," pointed out Yasmine.

"Meh… she's just one person," shrugged Andrei.

" _I'm a passive player," said Andrei with a shrug. "I tend to stay out of arguments…" A smirk forms on the Gloom's face. "But… I'll make an exception with Gretel. Arceus, she's an annoying bitch."_

" _Andrei has some nerve talking back to me… ME!" exclaimed Gretel, seething. "I took the liberty of being the leader of this… mess… and this is how they thank me?!"_

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 3**

Felicia was perched on top of a tree branch, munching on an Oran Berry. She was smiling at the fact that it had been a good day for her thus far. She hasn't ran into George yet since she woke up really early. She smiles as she hums to herself in glee.

As she rubs off the juices staining her beak with her wing, she notices someone approaching the tree.

It was Desiree. The Meditite politely waves at the Fletchinder.

"Greetings, my friend Felicia," greeted Desiree. "I have… important matters to discuss with you, dear."

"... how important~ I just want to rest for now… until George wakes up that is… he's been pestering me for the past few days," replied Felicia, shaking her head. "So… can you leave me be?"

"... it's best if we talk now," begged Desiree, voice cracking a bit. "... it's about… Katherine."

Felicia furrows a brow at this, "... Katherine? She seems… normal, to say the least. I was expecting you to bring up Lori, George… or maybe Oliver!"

"... well… she's hiding something… I'll tell you… but we need to go somewhere private…" muttered Desiree.

"Uh… sure?" said Felicia, nodding reluctantly.

" _... I know more than everyone else," explained Desiree with a smirk, sitting on a rock. "Katherine… is hiding a secret… and everyone else here too… and I can't wait to squeeze it out everyone… I can trust Felicia the most… so I can tell her… just not about my true self."_

Jerry is lying down on the cold ground with a contemplative expression. Sitting nearby, Arnold was taking down notes with a wide grin.

"Jerry! Tell me about your inner thoughts! Your inner demons will help me on my new article!" exclaimed Arnold, jotting down notes with his weird… mushroom thingies?

"UHHHHHH… I SOMETIMES WONDER WHY PEANUTS TASTE LIKE PEANUTS!" yelled Jerry, closing her eyes in thought.

"... hmmm… what are really shallow thought…" commented Arnold, writing it down. "Can you tell me something about your psyche? I desire thoughts on the planet Pluto!"

Jerry frowns, toning down a bit, "Pluto? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Feeling stumped, Jerry?" queried Arnold, arching a brow, mouth agape. "... I guess it's okay… Pluto is an obscure planet at most… next question… do you believe in… fairies?"

"Hmmmmmm… there is a Fairy Type," pointed out Jerry, opening his eyes with a frown.

"Good point…" muttered Arnold, taking down notes some more.

" _Arnold and I are getting along just fine!" exclaimed Jerry with a wide grin. "Arnold was all quiet for the first day… then he shows himself as an obsessive notetaker! It's awesome! Now… I feel that this tribe feels like the happy tribe! Desiree is all calm and collected! Lori is a fangirl… I'm loud! Oliver is a leader! Felicia is musicy! George is a sore loser! And finally, Katherine is hot… and I can live with that!"_

 **-000-**

 **IMMUNITY CHALLENGE - DAY 3**

The viewers first get a glimpse of an overhead shot of the islands of ice and the surrounding islets. It then zooms in into the top of the Seafoam Plateau, the drop off point that was already shown on Day 1. However, there were two different colored mats on the ground and were adjacent to each with other with an understandable distance between them. One mat was black and there's 'Lunaria' marked on it. The other, on the other hand, was colored yellow with 'Solaron' marked on it.

The scene then pans to a sand pit that is situated in a considerable distance from the mats. It looks like it was just added recently. The sandpit stretches for about a reasonable distance. Meters aways from the sand pit are two thin balance beams, one for each tribe. There is netting around the beams in case someone falls off. From the balance beam, the scene pans over to the stairs leading down to the bottom portion to the island until it reaches the cold waters. From there, it continues to trail off until it reaches a small islet where two large flag poles were standing, one for each tribe.

"Come on in guys," shouted the Alakazam host, Albert, standing near the sandpit.

The Solaron Tribe then exits the cave leading to the challenge area after the host's words. They are arriving in small groups. Desiree with Felicia. Lori with Katherine (reluctantly). And the others all together.

The group of eight, barring a few, exchanged a nervous look of anticipation for what's about to come as they walked over to their mat.

Following the Solaron Tribe were the Lunaria Tribe, who exited the cave in a single file under Gretel's command. Poppy tended to lag behind but Gretel's glares made her catch up.

The yellow tribe then trudged to the mat laid out for them.

"Alright!" Albert looks amused, clasping his hands together. "Is everyone ready for your first ever immunity challenge?"

A collective voice of agreement and excitement carried out within the sixteen castaways.

"Alright then… here's how it's going to happen," said Albert, gesturing to a sand pit behind him. "This will be a four legged race where two castaways will perform each leg. First up, the first two members for each team will have to rush over to a sandpit, which is in a reasonable distance from where you are right now… buried underneath the sand are two buffs, one for each tribe. You have to dig up your buff from there… after digging up your team's buff, you have to run with the buff to the next leg where your next two members are waiting. You have to tag them and give them the buff… then they'll have to perform the second leg, which is a balance beam. You'll have to cross it with your partner… but if even one of you fall off, you'll have to start over again. But if you reach the end **with** your partner… good job, you can move on. You have to run to the next leg where the next pair would be."

The Alakazam then begins pacing back and forth around the challenge area as he continued to drone on about the rules and procedures for the challenge. "That pair will have to swim through the Seafoam Channel… which is cold, mind you… but it'll be a short swim nevertheless. The pair has to both reach the islet on the other side of the water so that they can continue. On that small islet are the last pair of castaways of the team. Tag them… and they'll perform the last leg of the race. At least one of the last pair will have to climb up the flagpole with the buff… then attach it.

The Alakazam smirks, crossing his arms. "The first tribe to finish this race wins immunity… and will have the privilege of not being voted off first… wish I can say the same for the losers… since they'll have a date with me last tonight at tribal council where someone from their tribe will be receiving the title of first voted off Survivor: Seafoam."

"Of course… the winners won't only earn immunity…" added Albert, teleporting a small dark-colored shiny rock, levitating it in front of him. "... they all get flint, an easier way to create fire… seeing as we disabled the usage of specific moves. Isn't that useful?"

The castaways mostly shrugged in indifference while some all nodded in agreement to Albert's statement.

"Alright… get into position… I'll give you a minute to strategize before we begin."

 **-000-**

About one short minute later, the castaways were now standing at their respective legs. At the starting lines by the mats were the duos of Gretel and Andrei for the Lunaria tribe and George and Oliver for the Solaron Tribe.

Albert situated himself by the sandpit, crossing his arms. "This is the first and most crucial challenge in the history of Pokemon Survivor history. Let's make history!"

"Okay then…" continued Albert as the four castaways started to prepare. "For immunity… and fire in the form of flint…" The Alakazam raises one arm to the air with a smirk. "Survivors Ready…" He pauses for suspense before quickly raising his other arms with a snap. "Go!"

And just like that, the first immunity challenge was underway. Oliver and George quickly takes the lead over the Lunaria tribe as they quickly reaches the sandpit in under fifteen seconds. Gretel, due to Graveler's notoriously low speed, was lagging behind… but Andrei was doing worse than her despite his higher speed.

"Oliver and George has made it to the sand pit and are starting to perform the first leg of the race… while Gretel and Andrei barely made it out the gate."

Oliver and George begins to dig up the sand in search for the buff. Shortly after, Gretel reaches the sandpit, annoyed that the opposing team was in the lead. Not wanting to wait for Andrei, the Graveler begins to dig. Her Ground Typing seems to be helping as she was digging faster than even Oliver.

"Gretel has reached the sandpit, catching up with the opposing tribe… however, Andrei is still not speeding up."

Oliver sighs as he moves over to a different spot in the sandpit after having no luck at his former location. Meanwhile George wasn't doing much with the digging and was actually struggling that Gretel seems to be catching up to him. Just then, Andrei boredly reaches the sandpit and begins digging next to Gretel.

"And Andrei also reaches the sandpit! The heat is on… who will take the lead?"

And just like that, Gretel's eyes suddenly glistens as a black cloth begins to stick out of the small pit that she dug. With a triumphant smirk, she pulls it out, revealing a black buff, that belongs to her tribe.

"Gretel has successfully dug up her tribe's buff, putting her tribe in the lead. Now she and Andrei needs to tag their next players."

The Graveler then grabs Andrei's hand and begins to drag him along, out of the sandpit, albeit slowly. As the Lunaria duo finally left the sandpit, Oliver smiles as he pulls out a yellow buff.

"And Oliver all found his tribe's buff… now he and George can catch up to Gretel and Andrei… who don't even have an enough lead."

Oliver walks over to George, who stopped digging as he did so. The Gengar stands up and follows Oliver out of the sandpit. The duo easily takes the lead from the Lunaria once more as they ran past them. Oliver and George then reaches the balance beam where Katherine and Felicia were waiting. Oliver hands Katherine the buff and so the duo begins to make their way through the balance beam.

"Felicia and Katherine have been tagged and are starting to make their way through the balance beam. Will Gretel, Andrei and the Lunaria tribe ever catch up?"

Felicia easily climbs onto the balance beam via flying while Katherine has little trouble doing so but nevertheless, he climb on. The duo then began to make their way to the other side. Felicia seems to be struggling due to her lack of central gravity while Katherine is doing well because of her nimble nature. As the duo was almost halfway done with the balance beam, Gretel and Andrei finally reaches their team's balance beam where Yasmine and Hope were waiting. Gretel quickly hands over the buff to Hope and so Yasmine and Hope began to make their to the other side.

"The Lunaria Tribe finally reaches the balance beams! Will Yasmine and Hope catch up? Will the Solaron Tribe maintain their lead? Who know?"

Just then, Felicia finally falls off of the balance beam to the netting below. The Fletchinder groans in annoyance as she struggles to stand up. Katherine sighs as she begins to make her way back to the start.

"And just like that, the Solaron tribe just lost their lead with a major blunder from Felicia… on the other hand, Hope and Yasmine are doing well due to their small statures and good balance."

Hope giggles as she easily makes it way to the other side of the balance beam. Her partner Yasmine was moving much slower but carefully. Katherine shakes him head as he waited for Felicia to come back to the start. Fortunately for him, Felicia reaches the start after getting her foot at the net several time. Wanting to make up for lost time, Katherine quickly climbs onto the balance beam and begins to repeat the course all over again. Felicia guiltily follows him. Moments later, Hope gracefully jumps off the balance beam with a smile. She then turns back as she begins waiting for Yasmine to finish.

"Hope has easily finished with the balance beam… now all she needs to do is wait for Yasmine to not mess up and finish. Meanwhile, Katherine and Felicia is doing the course all over again… but this time carefully."

Yasmine huffs as she finally reaches the end of the balance beam. She quickly jumps off with a nod. Katherine shakes his head at this and begins to speed up a bit. Felicia was still moving slowly though.

"Yasmine and Hope has finished with the balance beam. They can now head over to the third leg."

The Hoppip and Spinda duo races down the stairs and to the water's edge where Poppy and Daryl were swimming. Hope silently hands over the buff to Poppy's flipper and the swimming begins for the Lunaria tribe. Katherine groans at his team lagging behind as he finally reaches the end of the balance beam. He jumps off and begins to wait for Felicia, who was struggling. Her wingspan wasn't exactly helping matters.

"It's time for Poppy and Daryl to swim to the final leg… while the other team is still at the balance beam because of Felicia's blunder."

Poppy was doing well, due to the fact that she was a water type. The Brionne is swimming with her tongue stuck out. However, Daryl was way ahead her and was near to the other islet. Just then, Felicia finally reaches the end of the balance beam. Sighing in relief, the firebird jumps off the balance beam. Wasting no time, Felicia and Katherine begins to make their way to the shore where their other two tribemates were waiting.

Daryl smirks triumphantly as he reaches the other islet. He easily climbs out of the water onto the small island. He then turns to the water deadpanning as he waited for Poppy, who is nearing the shore.

As Daryl reached the other island, Felicia and Katherine also reached the shore of the main island where Katherine hands over the buff to Desiree and Jerry, who begins swimming to the other island.

"The Solaron tribe are slowly catching up. The Lunaria tribe needs to pick up the pace if they want to maintain their lead."

Desiree growls at this. She is in no mood to lose the first immunity challenge so the Meditite swims faster. Meanwhile, Jerry is doing fairly well but not as fast as his tribemate. Unfortunately for them, Poppy has finally climb out of the water. Daryl sighs in relief and the duo quickly padded to their tribe's flagpole where Samson and William were waiting. Daryl grunts as he quickly hands over the buff to William, who nods.

"Daryl and Poppy have tagged Samson and William, who'll perform the last leg for their tribe. Meanwhile, the other tribe is struggling to catch up."

William begins climbing the flagpole… but was surprisingly having trouble due to his weak grip. Samson gulps at this. Desiree sighs as she finally reaches the other side, climbing out of the water. Shortly after, Jerry follows, also climbing out of the water, shivering from the water's cold temperature. Nodding at Desiree, the Solaron duo rushes to their flagpole.

Meanwhile, Oliver wasn't making much progress with the climbing. Samson was just standing there, watching in complete and utter fear of losing and the prospect of going home first. Desiree and Jerry sighs in relief at the sight of William, not even near the top. Desiree quickly walks over to Arnold and Lori. The Meditite hands over the buff to Lori who just grins. The small Pidgey is then boosted up by Arnold, who is jotting down notes. The Pidgey then grabs a hold of the flagpole and begins climbing up.

"We're now in the final stretch with Lori tying it up."

Lori huffs as an idea enters her little head. With a cocky grin, the Pidgey lets go of the flagpole… and begins plummeting to the hard ground below. Samson covers his eyes in fear… but… Lori didn't fall down… the Pidgey is now flying.

"It seems that Lori is taking advantage of her wings… let's see if she can win this for her tribe."

Catching on, William also lets go of the flagpole and begins flying to the top… but it was too late. Unexpectedly, Lori reaches the top faster and quickly tied the buff to the flagpole. It seems that… she has some skill after all.

"AND LORI DID IT! THE SOLARON TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" announced Albert, flashing two thumbs-up. Lori smirks as she lands next to Desiree, Jerry and Arnold, who all shared a smirk. Meanwhile, the opposing tribe looks disappointed that they lost.

 **-000-**

Back at the mats, Albert stares at the two tribes with a pleased smirk.

"Congratulations Solaron Tribe… despite your setbacks at the challenge, you managed to pull through at the end, you all will not go to Tribal Council," said Albert, nodding at the Solaron tribe, who all shared a triumphant smirk, barring the modest members of the tribe. "Additionally, you also win flint, which'll make it easier for you to make fire. He aims the levitating rock at Desiree, who easily catches it.

"Lunaria… on the other hand, I have nothing to give you… my apologies… but I'll give you a consolation prize: tribal council. Get prepared for that later tonight. That is all. You may all head back to camp."

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 3**

Morale was clearly high as the Solaron tribe returns back to their camp, flint and immunity in their possessions.

" _I. Won. The. Challenge," exclaimed Lori with a wide grin, leaning against the mountain wall. "I think that this guarantees me the win, right? After all the shade and doubt they throw at me… I deserve it!"_

The scene then transitions to Desiree, Lori and Oliver relaxing inside their shelter. Because of the win, they had no reason to fret.

"Good job, Lori," compliment Desiree, nodding politely. "I regret doubting you for the past few days… that challenge just proved your worth to the team."

Lori was not used to compliments so the Pidgey blushed a beet red. "Thanks Desiree. I try to. After all, I am the future winner of this show."

"Well… at least you have skills to make up for your ego, I guess," shrugged Oliver, smiling sheepishly. "Unlike… George."

"Ahahaha! George is just our designated first boot, right?" pointed out Lori with a cocky smirk. "So we don't have to worry if we lose… we have George, our sacrificial lamb!"

"... I can't say I disagree with that," commented Desiree with a curt nod. The meditator then chuckles. "Back to the challenge… I'm impressed that you beat William."

"Ha! He's no match for me!" boasted Lori, pointing at the sky.

" _Okay… that's the last Lori compliment I'll ever say…" Desiree pauses, thinking to herself before continuing, "... hopefully. Stroking her ego won't do no good to this team… it will only make her even more obnoxious."_

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 3**

It has been about half an hour since the Lunaria tribe returned to their camp after their loss at the challenge, most looking sour and bitter while some looking annoyed that they lost to Lori.

As of now, everyone was just walking around camp, preparing for the impending tribal council. The scene then focuses on Andrei and Yasmine, who were sitting by the campfire. Yasmine was nibbling on a Pecha Berry, still bitter from their loss while Andrei just yawns with a bored expression.

"Andrei… we need to talk strategy…" muttered Yasmine, swallowing the Pecha Berry whole with a frown. "Sadly… I didn't expect us to lose, seeing as William was against freaking Lori!"

"Cool," replied Andrei dryly. "Who are we taking out? Who are we going to align with? I just want to get this over with…"

"Well… we're going to align with Daryl, William and Gretel," explained Yasmine, eyes shifting to the side with a small frown. "So… it's best if you don't annoy Gretel any further… we're targeting Hope."

"Why her?" queried Andrei, furrowing a brow. "Samson did literally nothing during the challenge. I think it's best if he went home… besides, he's a wimp."

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you," warned Yasmine, deadpanning. "We're taking Hope out… and I want this to be a clean vote. Not a messy one that will mindfuck me and trap me in deeper state of paranoia."

"... true," Andrei reluctantly admitted, crossing his arms. "... but isn't it early for a blindside?"

"On the contrary… it's never too late for a blindside," retorted Yasmine with a rare smile.

"... suuuure," drawled Andrei, rolling his eyes.

" _Not to admit it in front of her face buuut… she's nuts," admitted Andrei, leaning against an icy rock with a nonchalant expression. "... but she's my ally… so I shouldn't test her… but her taste on moves… is a bit telling. I mean… allying with Gretel?! Blindsiding Hope, who actually performed well, instead of the useless Samson?! Those… are questionable moves… but… I guess I have no choice. I have to do this if I want to at least make it to the merge."_

Sitting inside the tribe's shelter were Gretel, William and Hope, who were quite nervous about the upcoming tribal council. Sometimes, Hope gave an icy glare at William, who doesn't notice.

" _William… is a dragon," Gretel grunts, frustrated with her tribe's loss. "... and he lost against a scrawny bird…" She raises both arms with an appalled expression. "This is what happens if we enter an immunity challenge without a plan! We lose. We cry. No one is happy!"_

Meanwhile near the shore were Poppy and Daryl. The Brionne was just staring out at sea with an eerie smile while Daryl was just resting against a rock with a bored expression. Andrei and Yasmine enters the scene, exchanging a look before they approached the duo.

Yasmine first clears her throat to get the duo's attention. When she felt that Daryl and Poppy were listening, she began to talk, "... Daryl and Poppy… I have a… erhem… proposal."

Daryl leans forwards, furrowing a brow, "Proposal?"

"Yes… we vote out Hope," explained Yasmine with Andrei nodding in agreement.

"Yep… she's a weakass plant," added Andrei in an attempt to give a reason to vote Hope off. "Nothing will change if she left. We'll just be a less shittier team."

Poppy blinks with a pout before shaking her head. "That's a really good idea… but not now~ I have… someone in mind at the moment. Tee hee~"

Daryl rolls his eyes at this before turning to Yasmine, "... that's a solid plan. I'll suggest that to William… and if he agrees, you have two votes guaranteed heading Hope's way."

Yasmine smiles at this, contented with the Drapion's statement. "That is acceptable... I'm glad that you're considering."

" _Well… Hope's chances at staying just… decreased by a hundred percent," smirked Andrei, playfully rolling his eyes as he sat on a fallen log. "But if Daryl and William don't vote for her… I just hope that they're not writing my name down later at Tribal Council."_

" _Well… I have two choices… vote out Hope, an easy vote… and there'll be no problems with that," stated Daryl with a gruff expression. "... or I take the hard way and vote off Poppy… either decision is good… since I don't care for either of them."_

 **-000-**

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL - DAY 3**

A view of the vast oceans around Seafoam Islands and a island can be seen in the distance. The scene zooms into the island, revealing a group of ten Pokemon, walking in a single file line, down some stairs then crosses a shaky wooden bridge connecting the main island of the Seafoam archipelago to a smaller island than the main island but it's one of the biggest island in the archipelago. At the smaller island, there are some more stairs leading up to a makeshift platform. There are eight seats in the vicinity. Four at the front and four at the back. The back seats were slightly elevated. There are torches situated behind the seats. There is a medium-sized hut situated at the side of the tribal council area. At the center of the tribal council area was a large fire pit.

Facing the seats was a wooden podium, made up of the wood that can be found around the archipelago. The psychic host, Albert stood behind the podium, resting a hand on it.

"Everyone, head over and grab a torch. Dip it into the flames and get fire," requested Albert. The ten castaways from Lunaria follows Albert's request, grabbing one torch each, dipping them in the fire before returning them to their original positions. "Fire represents your life in this game so when your fire goes out… then your time in this game is over."

The ten Pokemon then all took a seat. Andrei, Poppy, Hope and Gretel occupied the front seats while Yasmine, William, Daryl and Samson occupied the back seats.

After everyone has took their seat, Albert nods.

"Welcome Lunaria tribe to your first tribal council… and the first tribal council overall in the whole game. Here… one of you will have their torch snuffed… and say farewell to competing after a good three days," said Albert. The Alakazam then turns to Andrei. "Let's begin… Andrei… how was the first three days for you."

The Gloom shrugs, rolling his eyes, "It was meh overall. Everyone here sucks, except for a special few… and Gretel quickly took charge and became a freaking dictator… and I didn't like it."

"Fuck off," growled Gretel, sneering at Andrei.

"Gretel… is what Andrei is saying… true?"

"... no," Gretel answered simply. "I was just occupying the role as leader… something that this tribe desperately needed. And our loss at the challenge… was the result of everyone not following orders. They should realize that this is a contest… they shouldn't just head into a challenge without planning."

"Umm… excuse me? You may act like you're a good leader… but you're not," huffed Poppy with a pout.

"Poppy, can you elaborate on that?"

"Gladly!" answered Poppy with a giggle. The Brionne taps her chin, closing her eyes to think. Her eyes then shot open as she snaps her fingers with a smirk. "Ooh ooh! Gretel reminds me of a… uhh… a barking dog! All bark and no bite! Gretel is just shouting orders at us… but she's not even doing any better than the rest of us. I hate her so much, tee hee~"

"That… is a bit too straightforward of you," commented Albert, hiding an amused expression. The Alakazam then turns to William. "Additionally… about the challenge… William, do you think that you're in trouble for losing the challenge… against Lori?"

William glowers at the Alakazam, clenching a fist, "I'm not good at climbing… besides, at least I did something! Samson did nothing but stand around during the challenge."

"Are… you trying to pin the blame on Sammy?" pouted Hope, sneering at William. "That's sooooo low of you! He's just an innocent kid… and you just want to vote him off?!"

"Frankly… yes… he's weak," explained William, shrugging. "I mean… even you did well… while Samson was just deadweight."

"That…" Samson looks teary-eyed.

Andrei rolls his eyes at this, crossing his arms. "Just start the voting already… I don't want to hear Samson cry…"

"Okay then… since Andrei basically asked for it. It's time to vote. Yasmine, you're up first."

Following that, Yasmine nonchalantly stands up from her seats and padded over to the hut in the vicinity. Inside was a table in the center of the room with a piece of parchment, a marker and a intricate urn on top of it.

Yasmine smirks as she grabs the marker confidently. She removes the cap and begins to confidently write her vote.

Short scenes of Daryl, Gretel and Samson can be seen afterwards.

"Sorry kid… this is meant to be a blindside," mumbled Andrei, showing his parchment with 'All Hope is Lost' on it.

Shots of William and Hope walking over to the hut can be seen afterwards.

Poppy's vote was shown in full, just like with Andrei. The Brionne shows the parchment with Andrei's name scribbled, "Remember a few days ago when I said that Andrei was off? Weeelllll… her offness factor went up a ton so you need to go. Sooo… my rant against Gretel was just me being me. Tee hee~"

Shortly after placing her vote inside the urn, Poppy skips back to her seat cheerfully. No one else stood up. She was the last castaway to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," announced Albert, walking over to the hut. The Alakazam enters the hut. The castaways of the Lunaria tribe waits in anticipation as the psychic type emerges with the urn in hand. He returns to his podium, placing the urn on top of it.

"I'll now read the votes…"

The Lunaria tribe exchanged an unsure look at the Alakazam carefully removes the lid off the urn.

Albert reaches into the urn and grabs one piece of folded parchment. "First vote…"

He takes it out and carefully unfolds it then reading its contents aloud while showing the vote to the castaways. "... Andrei."

Andrei looks unfazed by the vote while Yasmine's eyes nervously shift to the side.

"Next vote…" Albert then shows the second vote. "Poppy."

"Crapadoodle," pouted Poppy with a grin.

"That's one vote Poppy. One vote Andrei."

…

"William. One vote Poppy. One vote Andrei. One vote William."

William rolls his eyes, silently growling to himself.

…

"Hope. One vote Poppy. One vote Andrei. One vote William. One vote Hope."

Hope pouts, glaring at William.

…

"Next vote… Andrei. That's two votes Andrei. One vote Poppy. One vote William. One vote Hope."

The Gloom was starting to get nervous as his eyes darted around the room.

…

"Sixth vote… Hope. That's two votes for Andrei and Hope. One vote for both William and Poppy. Two votes left…"

Hope blanches at this, grumbling to herself.

…

"Seventh vote… Gretel. Two votes for Andrei and Hope. One vote for William, Gretel and Poppy… one vote left…"

Andrei and Hope exchanged a competitive glare.

…

…

"First person voted out of Survivor: Seafoam…"

A lot of eyes widened as the last vote was revealed.

"... Andrei. You have to bring me your torch."

The Gloom's jaw went slack at this. "..."

For once, Andrei had no words as he stood up. He hastily grabs his torch as he walks over to Albert, who was waiting with a snuffer. Andrei shakily held his torch, left eye twitching.

Albert lifts up the snuffer, "Andrei, the tribe has spoken." With a circular motion, he covers Andrei's torch with the snuffer, effectively putting out the flames.

Andrei turns to his tribe for one last time, "... I officially hate you all…" The Gloom then bitterly leaves the tribal council area, marking the first elimination on the show. Yasmine looks down in disappointment as her only real ally left the contest for good.

Albert turns to the remaining seven members of the tribe with a smirk, "For a first tribal council… the results were surprising. It's up to you to decide if this was a good choice… or if this was a horrible one. For now, you may all head back to camp."

" _My tribe sucks… as expected based on my first impressions of them on Day 1. But… I'm rooting for Yasmine, I guess… at least she didn't backstab me… but fuck you whoever vote me! That is all. I am out…"_

 **-000-**

 **VOTES:**

Andrei - Hope

Daryl - Poppy

Gretel - Andrei

Hope - William

Poppy - Andrei

Samson - Gretel

William - Andrei

Yasmine - Hope

 **RESULT:**

Andrei received 3 votes

Hope received 2 votes

Poppy, Gretel and William all received one vote


	2. E2: Emotional Breakdowns Are A Turnoff

**LUNARIA TRIBE - NIGHT 3**

The losing tribe from last episode are first seen returning to their camp after their first tribal council, where they voted out Andrei. The tension in the air was high, especially around Yasmine, who was looking around warily.

" _... Andrei, my only ally… got voted off," murmured Yasmine, holding her head as she trembles. "I was right all along… I was rightfully paranoid." Yasmine begins to chuckle eerily, removing her hands from her head as her eyes began to twitch. "I can't trust anyone here! Not even myself… who knows?! They might literally stab in the back."_

As William was about to walk to the shelter, Daryl pulls him aside with an annoyed expression.

"Why did you vote off Andrei?" Daryl asked the Dragonite sternly. "Right before the Tribal Council… you told me that we were going after Poppy… if you actually did that, Andrei would still be here, Arceusdammit."

"He's useless," pointed William, waving it off.

"... also, why were you being that hard on Samson? I know that… he's quite useless… but I won't just say it in front of his face," added Daryl, sneering at his alliance partner.

"It was necessary… I had to split the votes as much a possible," explained William nonchalantly. "Andrei and Yasmine pushing to oust Hope. Hope and Samson voting for me or Gretel… You voting for Poppy… and the remaining three votes being the one deciding it all. I can see it… Andrei's words during tribal… was his downfall, I presume… while Poppy voted for Andrei on a whim, I guess."

"... but why Andrei then?" asked Daryl, arching a brow in confusion. "It could've been Poppy… or Hope."

"... Andrei was the best choice," grunted William with a bored expression. "Poppy and Hope performed well in the challenge… while Andrei wasn't even trying."

"... you lost against Lori," retorted Daryl, making the Dragonite's eyes widen.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL BRINGING THAT UP?!" yelled William, sneering at the scorpion.

"..." A smirk crept up the Drapion's face as he playfully rolled his nice, "It's nothing… your offended expression is enough."

William silently growls at this. "Don't… make that face… it's disturbing."

" _William may be my alliance partner… but I won't forget the fact that he lost against Lori," chuckled Daryl, leaning against a tree with a smirk. "And I won't stop reminding him… if ever he gets too cocky… I'll bring that up… maybe then, he'll learn not to hide any secrets from me."_

The scene then transitions to Samson, Hope and Poppy, sitting around the fire silently. Not even the bubbly Poppy was saying anything.

" _That… was a close call… I mean… two votes for me?! One vote from going home?! This is so surreal," exclaimed Hope, sitting on top of a tree branch, looking quite shaken. "I… am trying to be a nicer girl here so I can skate through the competition… but if I'm at risk after just one tribal… I just don't know…"_

Hope sighs, shaking her head. The Hoppip then gives Samson a concerned look. The Pansear was still crying from William's harsh words during the tribal. "Sammy… are you okay? You've been crying for minutes now."

"..." Samson just nods, sniffling.

"... I feel bad for Samson," said Poppy in a serious expression, which is out of character for her. "I know how it feels… to feel useless… it's a really messy feeling…"

"... Poppy, what do you mean?" queried Hope, arching a brow with a confused expression. "Did a douche like William… ridicule you?"

"... somewhat like that," Poppy giggles nervously, eyes shifting to the side as she pouts. "It's… personal biz, miz. I can't just spill the beans."

"... you're such a kidder, Pops," Hope giggles stiffly, playfully rolling her eyes.

" _My life is only mine to know," explained Poppy with a large pout. "So back off, fangurls! Poppy's not tellin'!"_

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 4**

The next day came quite quickly for the Solaron Tribe. The morale was still high after the win yesterday so no one in particular was worrying.

" _I WON!" exclaimed Lori. The Pidgey's ego was still inflated after yesterday as she points to herself. "Only 35 more days until my inevitable win!"_

Sitting inside their shelter were Lori, Desiree, Oliver and Jerry. The two latter are both looking annoyed as Lori continued to tell them about her lies. Desiree, on the other, is doing her best to keep her cool.

"-and I've got one million followers on Tweeter!" boasted Lori haughtily.

Desiree silently rolls her eyes before interrupting the bird's tirade, "Errr… Lori, can you talk about something other than your supposed achievements..?" The Meditite sighs, shaking her head.

"... but why?" queried Lori, a little annoyed that the psychic, fighting type interrupted her. "I was just getting to the good part!"

"... uhh… maybe D-Desiree has a point," agreed Oliver with a weak smile. He then scratches the back of his head nervously. "... besides, you've been talking for hours now."

"YEAH! Even I don't talk that much!" said Jerry, nodding rapidly.

Lori growls at them with an annoyed expression. She leans closer to Jerry, jabbing the Loudred's nose with a wing. "Mind you, I won us the last challenge! And you!" She then turns to Oliver with a frown, "You're lucky you're hot! … also, I was the one who made you leader of this tribe!"

"... enough Lori… you need to control yourself," murmured Desiree, closing her eyes and clasping her palms together solemnly. "Emotional breakdowns are a turnoff in Survivor."

"Shut it," huffed Lori, leering at the Meditite. "I don't need to listen to your condescending drivel… all I need to know… is I'm winning this."

"That's a lot of confidence you've got there," commented Jerry with a weak nod.

"Well, of course!" exclaimed Lori, sticking up her beak with a cocky smirk. "You gotta have confidence to get that hella win! For… I am Valoria… Perez!"

"..." The other three in the shelter stayed silent awkwardly, making the little bird blush in embarrassment. "You guys are dumb! I'm the best player in this team… I'm also the future victor too so don't underestimate me!"

"... no offense, little child… but you are overestimating your worth," commented Desiree with a long sigh.

Lori gives the Meditite a weird look, scoffing, "Excuse me?! Are you talking back to your alliance leader?"

"Alliance… leader?" queried Jerry, blinking in surprise. "Are you two… in an alliance?"

Desiree blinks before calmly shaking her head, "Negative… Lori has certain… delusions of how she wants this game to play out… they're not real."

"Hahaha… you were there, so was Katherine… we were in an alliance!" huffed Lori, sneering at the psychic meditator.

"... woah…" muttered Oliver, blinking in disbelief.

" _... that was all lies, what Lori said… so editing crew, please don't add that… this isn't my breakout… nor my elimination, I'm just going to lay low until the merge," explained Desiree with a frown._

"... Lori, you just called us for food, remember?" lied Desiree with a small smile.

"For real?" queried Oliver in disbelief. He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't remember things clearly… but I don't think that happened."

"... er-hem… then perhaps you're remembering some other event… seeing as Lori and I have never aligned," coughed Desiree, deadpanning.

" _... Desiree and Lori aren't in an alliance, right? I trust them… but sometimes, I think that they're hiding secrets from me… especially Lori, who just randomly made me leader," admitted Oliver, rubbing his arm sheepishly._

Katherine yawns as he sits on a rock, watching George slicing an Oran Berry with his hand without any success. He rolls his eyes before interrupting the ghost's actions.

"You've been doing that for a whole whopping thirty minutes already… so give it a rest," suggested Katherine, crossing his arms with a nonchalant expression. "Besides, even if you succeed… you're just going to bruise the whole fruit… or leave nothing at all for you to eat."

"Oh please… this is how I do it back home," scoffed George, rolling his eyes as he attempts to chop the Oran Berry. "Ugh! Is this berry made of metal or something?!"

"..."

" _George… is sorta like Lori… but at least George has some common sense… and his antics are borderline hilarious at times," commented Katherine, stifling a chuckle. He then deadpans, "But most of the time, he's annoying and mentally taxing… but it's safe to say that he's staying over Lori."_

Katherine sighs, hiding a small smile as he shook his head, "George… if you want, I can help you with that."

"... no… a Zimmer never gives up. Never ever ever never in the land of nevers and evers, I never ever give up!" explained George with a haughty smirk.

"... mkay then," deadpanned Katherine, crossing his arms.

Just then, Arnold and Felicia walks over to the duo with nervous expressions… in Felicia's case, the Amoonguss on the other hand was smiling widely.

Katherine, noticing their arrival, turns to their direction, arching a brow, "Hey… why is Felicia looking so fidgety?"

"Oh? Well… I took her under my wing and we did things in the name of science," explained Arnold with an excited expression. "We poked, we tasted… we discovered!"

"I thought that you were a psychologist?" queried Katherine, blinking in confusion.

"Was a psychologist!" explained Arnold before starting to bluster, "You see… the time is of the essence in the start of the story when back in the old days when I was still a measly little Foongus in the year of 75-"

"Stop… I can't get anything you're saying," stammered Felicia with a weak smile.

"Long story short, I used to be a psychologist… but I'm not anymore… due to recent events," explained Arnold, deadpanning. "They didn't… approve of my methods was what I was told… still confused."

"Well… whatever method you've done… it's probably illegal," intoned Felicia with a nervous chuckle, eyes shifting to the side.

" _Arnold is a special snowflake," commented Felicia, perched on top of a tree branch with a concerned expression. "In every class I taught… there's usually the outcast… someone different and… Arnold reminds me of them. Secretive… and somewhat unpredictable. If Arnold was in my class… I would probably give him detention far too many times."_

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 4**

Poppy is just leaning against her favorite boulder with a sigh. It was already nighttime and the Brionne was still feeling hyperactive as usual, the only problem was the she had nothing to do… like at all. Gretel wasn't bossing anyone around as usual. Daryl was still working out and wasn't nagging the seal.

"Sheeesh… boooredom…" groaned Poppy with an annoyed expression, shaking her head as she traces her finger on the sand. "... I somehow regret casting myself out of Hope and Samson's power duo… maybe I can still get on with it… even though Hope is bleh and so perfect af!"

The Brionne slowly stands up with a determined smirk. Slowly, she puts her flippers on her hips, "This Brionne's ain't going down that easily!"

" _Back home, my hobbies were art and shipping… I also dabble in literature," giggled Poppy, sitting on a fallen log with a wide grin. "But I don't want to be known as Poppy the shipper… or Poppy the yaoi lover… I want to be known as Poppy the Poppy since the best you can be is yourself and I'm a firm believer of that… despite my…" Poppy pauses, giggling before continuing, "... eccentric tastes."_

The Brionne is now walking over to Samson and Hope, who were just chatting over by the thorn bushes. The Pansear however, was still looking quite sad from last night. Poppy coughs nervously before flopping over to the two friends.

"Er-hem… I know that we got off on the wrong… foot, no offense to you Hope for having no feets, but I'm here to y'know… start all over again," stated Poppy, twiddling her flippers with a grin.

"... excuse me?" queried Hope, twitching a bit. "You voluntarily left last time… so why try to join our friendship power duo afterwards..? Besides… three's a crowd."

"Awww… pweety pwease," pouted Poppy. "I pwomise to be a good Poppy~"

"... okay… I'm actually… tempted to let you join because… you kinda look cute right now," admitted Hope with a small blush. "... but I'm a r-rock! Besides, Samson is my friend… and… he's not feeling okay."

"He looks fine to me!" pointed out Poppy, gesturing to the Pansear, who was blinking in complete and utter confusion.

"... umm… excuse me… why are y-you even here..? After you… left me yesterday," sniffled Samson.

"... dude, I'm going to say sorry right now, mkay?" said Poppy, deadpanning. A second after, the Brionne now sported a really wide grin, bowing her head down, "I'm sorry, Samson and Hope for just ditching you yesterday so insensitively. I promise to not be that immature next time. Running away from your problems won't help anybody."

"... I like that apology," commented Hope with a nod, extending an arm at the Brionne. "I know that this'll make me seem so… trusting but… despite your many faults, I trust and like you, Poppy… so I hope that this time, we'll be better friends."

Poppy eyes the Hoppip's hand warily before shaking it nervously, "Uhh… same, I guess…" The Brionne giggles nervously as the Hoppip releases her hand, retracting it with a smile.

"Well… Poppy… I guess… this will be the start of a beautiful friendship then," said Hope with a warm smile.

" _I'm a prickly girl… but I'm at least forgiving," explained Hope, drifting with the wind with a frown. "So I forgave Poppy… and I'm reassured that we have three votes in this game… I only need one more and we have the majority."_

Gretel is just seated in the shelter with a frown. Sitting next to her were Yasmine and William. The Spinda was just lying down on the shelter with a deadpan expression while William was staring at the night sky with a frown.

Gretel then clears her throat to get her companions' attention before intoning firmly, "Yasmine and William… seeing as you two are cooperative unlike the others… I believe that an alliance will be useful for us three to outlass the useless dead weights… not Daryl, of course… he's just busy, at the moment."

Yasmine blinks at the sudden request before tapping her chin mumbling, "Will this be best course of action though? You Gretel… are notorious to be bossy, according to Poppy, Hope, Samson, the fallen Andrei and William. While William… you are unpredictable and might backstab the alliance… also your behavior last tribal is not exactly stellar."

"Excuse me?" grumbled William, silently sneering at the Spinda. "It was necessary… if I didn't do that, the votes would've piled up on Gretel and she would've left."

"... did you… vote for Andrei?" queried Yasmine, deadpanning.

"..."

"..."

"NO ONE SAY ANYTHING!" growled Gretel, gritting her teeth. "The last thing I need is an argument… besides, don't you dingdongs noticed… that Hope and Samson are really close and tight… and Poppy might join up with them?! If that's the case, we're dead in the water if we don't cooperate!"

"Dingdongs? That's the worst insult you can give me..? That's just so lowbrow," commented Yasmine flatly.

"Well! Stop using your head and just agree with me!" grunted Gretel with a scowl. "Poppy, Hope and Samson are in the verge of teaming up so we need to make sure that one of them lose next tribal… seeing as one of you assholes might flip."

"What are you even implying?" questioned William, smugly rolling his eyes. "I didn't even backstab anyone last time… I just blindsided Andrei and probably crush his nonexistent dream."

"... well… that's not exactly a trustworthy act soo… as your leader, you need to vote with me… cause we're taking out Poppy," explained Gretel, crossing her arms.

"That… is the worst outcome ever," commented Yasmine, shaking her head. "I rated this team after all, in terms of their threat levels. At the top… are William, Daryl, Hope and Samson, seeing as they have firm bonds with another member in the team and most likely has an alliance."

"Are… you suggesting that you're going to vote me off?" grumbled William, deadpanning.

"Well… no… unless you're against me," explained Yasmine.

"Ughh… if we're going to be an alliance… then at least trust each other!" intoned Gretel sternly. "Sheesh!"

" _The stage is set… all I need to do is to make sure that Yasmine, William and Daryl work together so we can all make the merge and potentially win the money," explained Gretel with a determined smirk._

" _Hmm… this is getting a bit… lopsided," commented Yasmine, seated inside the shelter with a deadpan expression. "... the so-called dead weight will fight back surely… and I just can't stand William for what he did, stabbing me na Andrei in the back… but Gretel still believes that we can work together?!" The Spinda shook her head, chuckling, "I doubt it… but at least it sheds some light on the happenings last tribal."_

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 5**

The sun is now rising on the fifth day of the competition.

At the moment, at the aptly named Solaron Tribe, Lori, Katherine and Felicia are all sitting around the unlit bonfire, pondering to themselves. The wind is blustering as Lori decided to break the silence.

"Guys! I think that we should drop Desiree!" suggested Lori loudly, pouting and crossing her wings. "She's testing me… and if we go to tribal, this could be our first big move!"

Felicia blinks at Lori's suggestion, cocking her to the side in confusion, "Excuse me? I'm not even in your alliance."

"Weeeell… I decided to add you too since Desiree is obviously out of this alliance," explained Lori, wings on her hips with a determined smirk.

Katherine huffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "Don't you remember me not even agreeing to this alliance? It was Desiree who did. Besides… Desiree is actually better than half of this team. I mean… Oliver has near to no backbone, Jerry is too loud, George is obnoxious, Arnold is… just creepy while you Lori are really annoying and whiny. Felicia and Desiree are okay."

"Excuse me?!" growled Lori, stomping her foot. "Desiree's going to backstab you too! She's a snake after all! I know this… since I'm the future winner of this show!"

"..."

"Uhhh…" mumbled Felicia, sweating a bit. "Desiree d-did tell me some… things about you…"

Katherine deadpans, turning to the Fletchinder, arching a brow, "Please do tell us, Felicia… I'm dying to know… really."

"Uhh… I d-don't want to, to be honest~ I… Desiree might l-lose trust in me… you see, I'm a teacher back home… and I need to build trust with my students," explained Felicia, eyes shifting to the side. "So… I apologize for this… but I also sworn to secrecy."

"... ugh… you're just making me even more intrigued," groaned Katherine, face-palming. She retracts her hand with a frown, "Felicia… just tell us… if it's about me… it's highly likely that I would've known it before already."

"... b-but… this might ruin my reputation," blustered Felicia, blushing in embarrassment.

" _... I like boys that fight back, not going to lie… but I'm here to play… not find a mate…" stammered Felicia, sweating bullets. "Also… I'm a secret keeper, not a secret leaker! I don't know what to do… except sing my panic song, of course…"_

"FELICIA, AS THE LEADER OF THIS ALLIANCE… SPILL THE BEANS!" yelled Lori with an annoyed expression.

"I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS ALLIANCE!" Felicia yells back with a frown.

"STOP SHOUTING!" snarled Katherine, holding his head with an annoyed expression. "Felicia… just say it."

"Uhh… I'm not s-so sure… hehehehe~" stammered Felicia, twidling her wings nervously. She cocks her head to the side, sweating bullets. "Can we uh… not have this talk anymore?"

"... I'm starting to get impatient," remarked Katherine, deadpanning. "Besides… isn't it about me?! Why won't you tell me about… me?!"

"... b-but… but…" murmured Felicia, trembling a bit.

" _Felicia… I really thought that she's okay… but she's really testing my patience..." commented Katherine, flashing a thumbs down. "If she won't spill… then the secret she's hiding must be severe… and seeing as it's about me… really makes me almost want to kill Desiree and Felicia… almost… I mean… how can they even know about a really severe secret?!"_

Meanwhile, near the water were Oliver, Jerry and George. The three boys were just staring at the calm water while Desiree was fishing manually. It was actually calm moment… even George wasn't dampening the mood.

" _Moments like this… kinda makes me forget about my worries," admitted Oliver, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "And… I have a lot of worries… a whole lot… hehehehehe…" The Machoke's voice cracked a bit as he laughed before he faces the camera with a frown._

"... this is… relaxing, folks!" commented Jerry before letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Don't talk… forever, please," groaned George, rolling his eyes. "You're far too loud… and you make my eardrums bleed."

Right there, the relaxing moment was broken.

"SORRY GEORGE!" shouted Jerry, sweating a bit nervously.

"Awks! You're doing it again!" George yells back with an annoyed expression, crossing his arms. "Please just shut up, you doofus… you interrupted my relaxation period!"

"Er… not to be rude… but you were the one who broke your own relaxation," pointed out Oliver with a weak smile. "You called out Jerry… for just talking."

"That's because he was letting out noise pollution!" intoned George, left eye twitching with a forced smile. "And also… I do not carry my earplugs for this occasion… and I really need it right now. Jerry is that loud."

"Ouch… I feel kinda hurt by that," remarked Jerry, frowning at George's rude words.

"Well… you can just leave if you're annoyed by Jerry's naturally loud voice," suggested Oliver.

George scoffs at that, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "I don't follow orders… I'm the one who give them out to you blind fellows… metaphorically, of course."

"... ookay then…" mumbled Oliver, a bit off put by George's demeanor. "Uhh… then, can you at least be more… open to other people… and be less standoffish and be more… kind?"

"Tch… I'm a Zimmer. Kind isn't my thing," grunted George haughtily.

"Well… stop putting yourself above others then… and be uhh… down to earth," suggested Oliver with a concerned expression. "You're… making yourself an outcast with your… really aggressive? Behavior… you might be even worse than Lori, who's just… really cocky."

"Are you… judging me?" queried George, deadpanning. He grits his teeth, growling, "No. One. Should. Judge. Me!"

"Woah woah woah… I spaced out again… what's happening now?!" questioned Jerry, blinking in surprise.

"This peasant who calls himself leader… is testing me!' explained George, sneering at the Machoke.

"It was Lori-"

"Sorry… but I'm not talking to you… for now…" grumbled George, looking away.

" _George… I never pegged him to be a well-" Oliver pauses, eyes shifting to the side before he continued, "- a snob… it's kinda… annoying, to say the least… but I'm not going to lose my cool… never again!" The Machoke smiles nervous, chuckling nervously as well, "S-so, I'm just… going to carry on with a smile… h-hehehehe..."_

Desiree and Arnold were both sitting inside their shelter. Desiree was slumped with a bored expression while Arnold was contemplating his lack of fingers.

The Meditite sighs, turning to the mushroom. "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble for petty reasons..?"

"The real question is why do I lack fingers!" Arnold yells back, ignoring Desiree's question, making the psychic fighter sigh in annoyance.

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 5**

The Lunaria Tribe were currently all together, sitting around the fire, munching on berries and whatever they could scavenge. Strangely enough, it was amicable, except for the few glares that Gretel was giving Hope's group.

" _Despite the… amicable relationships that I have with most of the tribe… I'm quite… nervous..." commented Hope, sweating a bit. "Gretel was glaring at me… when I least expect it… and it makes my skin crawl. I feel that Gretel formed a counter-alliance with Daryl, Yasmine and William… and it just… uuugggh! So unfair!" The Hoppip puffs her cheeks, shaking her head. "I hate her!"_

"-and that's how I became addicted to boy's love," finished Poppy, facing Daryl with a giggle. "It was really hot… and quite slippery too, tee hee~"

"That's quite… descriptive," commented William, cringing at Poppy's remarks. "So… please… stop."

"Let her voice out her statements… no matter how… traumatizing they may be," whispered Yasmine with a curt nod, wincing between words. "After all… we all have our guilty pleasures."

"... well… William and I would be more… open, if Poppy actually helped out," drawled Daryl with a deadpan expression. "No offens-" The Drapion pauses, tapping his chin before continuing, "Okay… scratch that… full offense to you Poppy… since you need to wake up… but you're a fucking lazy ass… you need to pull your own weight… I mean, you're lucky just to be here over Andrei."

"... wow… that hurts me, owie!" exclaimed Poppy, pouting as a fake tear slid down here cheek. "I know that I may look so useless and one-note… but I have my dreams too!"

"Oh? Please do tell! I'm curious!" suggested Hope with a chipper smile, giggling.

"Okie dokie then! Gather around… even though it's still afternoon and Solagaleo's awake… let's pretend that we have a campfire burning," started Poppy, cocking her head down with a weak grin. "Uhhh… I was born in… not Alola, haha… surprise? I was born in Johto actually… and it was a cultural region!"

"... I'm also from Johto… and I haven't seen your anywhere there yet… and I should know… I travel a lot…" pointed out William, cocking a brow.

"Weelll… I uhh… stowed away in this cruise ship… which was heading for Alola," explained Poppy, twiddling her flippers with a nervous giggle. "Cuz… Ecruteak is sorta boring… and my passion won't grow, cramped in one small city… so I ran."

"W-wow… won't you miss your family t-though?" queried Samson shakily with a frown.

"..." Poppy looks solemn for a short second before snorting, waving a flipper, "Naw… who cares about family when you have uhh… flippers!"

"... uhh… please continue…" mumbled Yasmine awkwardly.

"Okie dokie!"

" _It's kinda weird that I'm just… saying my story without any complaints right after saying days before that I'm not telling," admitted Poppy with a weak smile, clasping her flippers. "Welp… I guess it's because of my compulsive malarky… but oh well, at least… I can clear the air with the others in the team."_

"Also… I stowed away in this large cruise ship… and it headed for Alola and I live there now!" finished Poppy, flashing a thumbs up with a grin. "Story over, peeps!"

"... that was quite… abrupt," commented Yasmine with a confused expression. "Surely, there's more to that story… right?"

"Not everyone can be deep, girl~" mused Poppy, flippers on her lap with a weak giggle.

"True," whispered Yasmine, nodding.

"Well… what do we talk about now?" asked William gruffly, crossing his arms. "I didn't just come here to waste my time listening to useless stories."

"Weeeell, you all can share your life stories~" suggested Poppy, winking at the group. "I'm pretty sure Gretel has control freak issues to talk about… and oh! Hope might have her juicy gossips too~"

"Control freak issues?! What the actual fuck are you talking about?!" questioned Gretel, sneering at the Brionne.

"Uhh… I agree with Poppy on this one… you do have control issues," admitted Daryl, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ohohohoho! Are you questioning my authority?!" scowled Gretel, crossing her arms. "Ohohohohoho, you're going to get a scolding later!"

"Pffft… what?!" smirked William, stifling a chuckle.

"..." The Drapion's eyes then narrows as he shakes his head. "No… I'm not questioning your authority or anything… I'm just confirming the truth… that's all."

"OwO! Did you just call my words the truth?! We must be getting closer then!" exclaimed Poppy with a wide grin. "NOW, OUR HEARTS ARE SYNCHRONIZED AND WE MUST NOW FUSE!"

"Ew…" commented Hope with a disgusted expression before smiling weakly, "Uhh… no offense… but you're quite… unsettling, Poppy…"

" _Okay… I'm having second thoughts… on Day 5 too!" muttered Daryl, crossing his arms with a frown. "I think… I'm fine with keeping Poppy… but Gretel… despite being… more helpful than Poppy… is getting on my nerves… and no one ever wants to get on that!"_

"Ookay then… enough about silly 'ole me… Yasmine can… uhhh… talk about her life and stuff!" suggested Poppy with a nervous giggle. "How's your life of crime, Yassy?!"

"Don't call me Yassy… ever…" glared Yasmine, crossing her arms with a grunt. The Spinda then composes herself, clearing her throat, "But very well then… I guess… I can indulge you all about my life story… but not too much… seeing as you lot aren't exactly… trustworthy…"

"Just get on with it," grunted William, rolling his eyes.

"Well… I had a normal life… normal mornings… normal everything… but… I always have that feeling… that cruel feeling that someone will just…" The Spinda suddenly shudders mid sentence, covering her eyes. "It's like… the world has become a different shade… every nook and cranny… I felt like something was hiding… creeping… waiting to strike when I'm not prepared… and it's… mentally grating… I feel like I'm losing my mind each second… I even bring a gun with me when I go to work… it's… a confusing feeling… I don't know how it begun… it just… happened… and… it still scares me…"

"... woah… that's kinda deep…" commented Poppy, blinking in surprise. "Makes me rethink about things… but I guess I must be numb to emotions by now, tee hee~"

"... well… my life is basically on display right now… a life… of paranoia… and I don't run away from it… I embrace it… despite how cheesy it may sound," sighed Yasmine with a frown.

" _You may think that my life is a mystery… but it's not… it's just laying out in the open… it's crystal clear… I have nothing to hide," explained Yasmine, eyes shifting to the side. "... but everyone else… no… they all have their secrets…"_

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 6**

Lori frowns as she sits on top of a log, glaring at Desiree, who was sitting by the water, meditating. Due to the fact that the sun can barely be seen in the horizon, the duo were the only ones awake… aside from Katherine, who was just crossing his arms in boredom as he sat across Lori.

Katherine rolls his eyes before clearing his throat to get the Pidgey's attention. "Hey… Ms. Salty… are you finished glaring at Desiree? You've been doing that for a whole hour already since you've waked up."

"... I'm not stopping… until Desi's sorry ass is off this game," grumbled Lori with a pout. "And she's going to be voted off… after I pull off the biggest blindside ever!'

"Riiiight… so you think that you're going to succeed," drawled Katherine, furrowing a brow with a nonchalant expression. "I doubt that… you're as obvious as… well… yourself… so Desiree's going to catch on."

"Welll? Don't you hate Desiree for knowing your deepest darkest secret?!" pointed out Lori, sneering at the Kirlia.

"... somewhat…" replied Katherine before deadpanning, "But I'm not petty about it… and I don't want to take her out just because of that… same goes for Felicia."

"... you're the worst alliance mate ever…" commented Lori with a disappointed look.

" _How am I going to win if my alliance is made of a bunch of pansies?!" questioned Lori with an appalled expression. "I want a team of winners… that are stupid so that they won't dethrone the true winner… but Katherine and Felicia are losers… awks!"_

Desiree, finishing with her meditation session, decides to walk over to the duo with an arched brow. The Meditite frowns, crossing her arms.

"... what are you two sitting together, being an obvious alliance?" asked Desiree smugly. "Don't you know any subtlety?"

"Hmph!" huffed Lori, rolling her eyes and ignoring the Meditite's words.

"... are you still mad about… me… denying this alliance's existence in front of Oliver and Jerry?" queried Desiree before face-palming. "Good grief… alliances are meant to be hidden, bozo… if they knew then it would be useless."

"... I'm going to be straight with you but… Lori just kicked you out of her self-proclaimed alliance," revealed Katherine bluntly with a bored expression. "... so yeah… and she's planning to get you out."

Lori scowls at the Kirlia openly revealing her plans, "Excuse me?! I wasn't going to do that! Are you making up lies since you know that I'm going to win if you don't take me out now?! Well… that's inexcusable… ARCEUS! Why is this alliance so hard to control?"

"I didn't even agree to this alliance!" pointed out Katherine with a frown.

"And I'm not going back to the alliance after what Katherine said," added Desiree calmly.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yep… so sorry Lori… I'm leaving," scoffed Desiree, walking away with a nonchalant expression with Katherine following, giving the Lori a smirk.

" _I'm… not mad, strangely enough," commented Desiree with a coy smirk. "It's just Lori… what's the worst that she can do to me anyway? Besides… nearly everyone here can't stand her… so she needs to be super lucky if she wishes to survive one tribal council… also… she's too cocky… that it makes me gag, tch!"_

As the duo reaches their team's shelter, they both sat down… before breaking into laughter.

"Pffffft… Lori is deluded," commented Desiree, playfully rolling her eyes with a chuckle. "She actually thinks that she can blindside me?!"

Katherine chuckles in agreement before stopping to talk, "Real talk though… what if you, Felicia and I make an alliance… without Lori, of course… we'll get the upper hand over the others… if they don't team up, of course."

"I was thinking the same thing actually…" admitted Desiree, a small smirk creeping on the side of her face.

As Katherine was about to reply, Jerry begins to stir in his sleep, mumbling loudly, "Ughh… Jeff… please don't snuff my torch… I want to win…"

Desiree blinks before cocking her head to the side, "Er… let's bring this conversation elsewhere… it seems that the others might soon wake up… seeing as Jerry… gives me a headache everytime he speaks… and it wakes me up every night he talks in his sleep… which is every night we've been here."

" _I feel at ease at the time being… I may not trust Katherine… but at least, I feel that we can at least be in a stable alliance together… let's just hope for the best that the others don't catch on," murmured Desiree, squatting on a rock with a frown. She then sighs, eyes shifting to the side, "But… somehow… I'm still worried… but only a little…"_

" _Welp, that just happened… I'm in an alliance with good ole Desiree… and I'm kinda fine with that even though she someone knows one of my secrets… but thems the break, I have a competition to win," shrugged Katherine before letting out a hearty chuckle. "And if this doesn't work out, I can just group with Jerry and Oliver, seeing as Jerry's smitten with me… and I have a way to get Oliver on my side. Life is great for this Kirlia!"_

Moments after Katherine and Desiree left the vicinity, George's eyes fluttered open as a smirk crept up the Gengar's face. He slowly sat up, chuckling as he twiddles his fingers.

"No secret can ever escape me!" intoned George cockily, only to be interrupted by Arnold sitting up with a dazed expression.

"Wuh? What's going on… George? Why are you awake..? According to my data, you're usually asleep at this time being… is something the matter..? Did you perchance overhear something crucial? Judging from your loud cackles, I can deduce so."

"Shut up, Arnold! This is my information… get your own," scoffed George, rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression.

"Hmmm?"

"Argggh! Why must you test me? Are you trying to be an even bigger annoyance than Lori?!" growled George before deadpanning, "You can't get it out of me!"

"... I see… now, I am… intrigued… and as a scientist, I feel that I must know about what you are hiding…" murmured Arnold, arching a brow.

"... I'm leaving…" George just states firmly, standing up to leave. The Amoonguss blinks in confusion before nodding.

"I see… oh well, that's that," shrugged Arnold before collapsing on the shelter with a yawn.

" _So Katherine and Desiree apparently has this alliance… and I'm going to be the one shattering it to pieces… then from those pieces, I will build a whole new alliance… most likely with Oliver and Jerry, since they're the only ones not in Katherine and Desiree's coalition that I can stand," said George, leaning against the mountain with a bored expression._

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 6**

Meanwhile at the Lunaria Tribe, Gretel has gathered her alliance near the cave entrance. She had a stern look as she begins to speak.

"Okay… I called you all here… on the topic of this wretched team."

Yasmine groans in annoyance, crossing her arms, "Is this about Poppy smack talking you in front of your face… and Daryl agreeing with her?"

"Wow… that's petty," snorted William, rolling his eyes.

"It's not petty! I'm just… I just…"

"Feel petty?" suggested William with a playful smirk. "Face it… you have a hate boner for Poppy… and I just… feel like it's petty."

"Is questioning my leadership petty then, William?!" scowled Gretel, sneering at the Dragonite.

"Yes," answered William smugly.

"You lost against a fucking bird, may I remind you! You can't talk back at me!" pointed out Gretel, gritting her teeth.

Yasmine face-palms, shaking her head before drawling nonchalantly, "Gretel… stop trying to bring up matters that don't matter anymore."

"Well… it matters to me!" exclaimed Gretel.

"I'm not going to say anything else… I want this alliance to stay intact after all…" sighed Yasmine, frowning at the Graveler.

" _Gretel… is a bit… uh… how do I put it… unstable? She gets tense whenever someone questions her leadership and I'm quite put off with that… if we weren't in an alliance, I would avoid her at all costs… I mean… people like her are usually the ones who stab you in the back… and enjoy it," intoned Yasmine with a shudder._

"Okay then… if now that I'm in control… let me speak," grunted Gretel, clearing her throat. "Yasmine… already said what I was about to bring up… but who cares about that… r-right?!" Her voice grew shaky with every word, confusing her teammates.

A smirk then forms on her face. "Let's jump… to more important business that doesn't involve me!"

"Hmm… I can see where this is going…" whispered Yasmine with a curt nod. "Are we going to… discuss about our options in case this team goes to tribal?"

"Of course!"

"Well then! Let's do th-" started William only to blink in confusion. "Wait… where's Daryl? I thought that we're getting him on the alliance?"

Yasmine blinks at the revelations then looks around frantically, "Oh boy… this doesn't look good…" She sighs, turning back to her allies with a frown, "Daryl… might be… against you Gretel… and by extension… this alliance… he's most likely with Hope's core group… which is bad… really bad."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE?!" screeched Gretel, eyes bloodshot as the boulder gritted her teeth. "Well… he's not we-"

"Wait… stop… if Daryl isn't with us… he might join Hope's group and boot us all off!" pointed out William with a miffed expression. "After all… four is greater than three!"

"OH FUCK! We need to get him back then!" grumbled Gretel, crossing her arms with a reluctant expression.

"Obviously… or we can just get Poppy to our side," said Yasmine solemnly.

"... of course not! I hate Poppy more than Daryl!" snarled Gretel, glaring at the Spinda for her suggestion.

"But Poppy might be easier to sway than Daryl," pointed out Yasmine, face-palming. "Daryl is far too… unpredictable… and he has you and Hope in the bottom of his favorite tribemates list… I'm sure of it…"

"... no means no… we're still getting Daryl back!" yelled Gretel, pointing at the sky with a determined look.

"... I don't feel exactly optimistic about this," drawled Yasmine, giving the Graveler a look.

"... I hate to agree with the paranoid freak… but she has a point," agreed William with a concerned expression. "We need to just go with Yasmine's suggestion and get Poppy on our side."

"Excuse me?! That's a worse idea!" commented Gretel with a scowl.

"... hmm… maybe… since Poppy might not even bother working with us, seeing as you're right here…" murmured Yasmine, closing her eyes to think. "... maybe… we can get Hope and Samson… both of them… to work with us.

"I don't think they're willing to work with us," frowned William with an unsure expression.

"... maybe… but I have… my methods," assured Yasmine, gaining a small smirk. "Just leave it all to me."

"Are you going to send them death threats?" joked William.

"No," Yasmine said simply, deadpanning.

"Okay then! It's settled! We have a concrete plan… let's just hope it works out… meeting adjourned!" exclaimed Gretel, calming down a bit from her previous temper flares.

" _We have a stable plan… which is surprising seeing as everyone here is a fucking knucklehead… they all don't listen to the only voice of reason… me! ARRRRGH!" exclaimed Gretel with a frustrated look._

Sitting at the tribe's shelter were the other half of the tribe. Hope and Samson exchanged a confused expression before eyeing Daryl warily.

"This… is a really strange setup," remarked Hope, sweating a bit with a nervous giggle. "Uhh… Daryl… shouldn't you be… with the others… y'know… the strong people?"

"..." Daryl deadpans, giving the Hoppip a look. "Excuse me?"

"... I just feel generally uncomfortable that you're sitting with us," explained Hope, chuckling nervously.

"This is fine, Hope! It's not like he's doing anything illegal!" pouted Poppy, winking mischievously. "We can… y'know… be his friendo! That'd be cool, woo!"

"B-but… P-Poppy, isn't he part of Gretel's g-group?" stammered Samson with a sniffle. "Maybe… he's just… using us…"

"That's a valid theory, Sammy!" remarked Hope, nodding in agreement.

"... I'm not here to use you… I'm not spying on you either," assured Daryl, giving Hope a frown. "I'm just here… to… sit and talk with you."

"Hahahaha… I thought you hated me," giggled Poppy, pouting at the Drapion.

"..." Daryl was silent, making Hope arch a brow.

"She has a point… you showed… negative emotions towards her… and you're not even particularly close with me or Sammy either," added Hope, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"... I had second thoughts, okay!" spat Daryl with a frustrated expression. "I… uhh… disliked Poppy for being lazy… but after hearing her story… I was wondering… where did all of that laziness even come from… I got… intrigued."

"Sooo… you want to hear more about Poppy's weirdo runaway story?" queried Hope with an unsure expression. "She told us everything already."

"It's not just that… I think Gretel's targeting Poppy… so I'm here to warn you," explained Daryl.

"Gee golly! Why are you warning me?!" questioned Poppy, arching a brow with a wide grin. "If you really disliked me, you would've just let me go home, riiiiight?"

"... because I want Gretel to go home… she's annoying… and I just realized that she's not even that more useful than you, Poppy!" exclaimed Daryl, flailing his appendages for emphasis.

"Oh? So you're flipping on them and voting with us?" queried Hope with an interested look. As the Drapion just nods, the Hoppip giggles in delight.

"Oh yay! Thanks Daryl! Now, we can take out Gretel and be the majority!"

Samson smiles a bit with a nod, "Y-yeah, now we no longer have to w-worry about being voted off anytime soon…"

" _I'm so happy right now… I'm actually screaming inside!" cooed Hope with an enthusiastic expression as she faced the camera. "With Daryl on our side, not only do we have an extra vote… we also have a meat shield in case they have an idol! So this game's going to be easy mode for this Hoppip!"_

"Ookay… so what now… what do we talk about? I'm bored… and I'm not going to talk strategy," asked Daryl with a bored expression.

"Uhh… we can talk about…" Hope started only to be flustered midway. Hope then turns to Samson with a pout.

"Sooo… Sammy, what do you want to talk about… I'm all out of ideas?" Hope asked her friend with a frown.

"Uhh… I'm n-not exactly sure," stammered Samson, sweating nervously.

"Well… we can talk about love," mused Poppy with a lighthearted giggle.

Hope gives the Brionne a awkward look, "Love? Is that all you talk about?!"

"Weell… It warms my heart to see love," explained Poppy, blushing in embarrassment. "And shipping is one of my major hobbies… but I don't wanna be defined by it… so let's taalk bout somethin' else… liiiikkkke… food stuffs!"

"Too much carbs," commented Hope, shrugging. "I… mostly don't eat too."

"Weeeell, live a little and we can all have a feast composing of Oran Berries and sunshine!" suggested Poppy, clapping her flippers with a giggle.

"... that actually sounds nice," remarked Hope, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… I'm starving," said Daryl, smiling a bit.

" _Well… I'm surprised that I actually enjoy their company..." comment Daryl, leaning against a tree, eyes shifting to the side. "... it's quite surprising… I also think that we're all in the same age group too… I also feel that I can trust them… weird feeling."_

The group of four were now sitting around the fire, having a snack. Poppy was eating Pecha Berries while the others were eating Oran Berries.

"Yum! I almost forgot that Pecha Berries were this delicious!" cooed Poppy, devouring a whole Pecha Berry, leaving some stains on her mouth.

"Same with Oran Berries," added Daryl, eating his berrywhole.

"This with the sunshine makes my heart shine!" giggled Hope with a warm smile, making Samson blush, looking away.

"Yeppers! We need to do this more often!" said Poppy, brushing off the stain off her mouth with a wide grin.

"I guess… it feels nice to forget about the game for a short while," admitted Daryl, smirking.

" _That moment… despite being short and it was just us eating berries… was OMG, it was so good feely!" exclaimed Poppy, standing on top of a rock, flippers raised with a wide maniacal grin. "And adrenaline rush is beginning and I am screaming, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So much fun!"_

Yasmine's eyes narrow as she is leaning against a dead tree, watching Hope's group eat from afar. Sitting next to her was William.

"Look at them… obvious alliance, right?" remarked Yasmine, deadpanning before turning to William with a frown, "William… I'm going to break that fellowship apart… and I'm not going to regret it…"

"That's cold," commented William with a stiff chuckle.

"It's necessary… it's also necessary that we ditch Gretel for Hope and Samson."

"For real?" queried William, cocking a brow curiously.

"... yes… if Hope and Samson are going to agree to flip… they need to be in the majority. If we don't drop Gretel… then they'll feel like joining us is useless and will just prolong their stay… they need to feel safe, this alliance needs to be a longterm one," explained Yasmine, clasping her paws.

"... but won't this end in a deadlock between us and them?" pointed out William, crossing his arms with a frown.

"... well… it won't end like that, William… you forgot about Daryl, don't you?" reminded Yasmine.

"Wait… we're dropping both Poppy and Gretel… and take in Daryl, Hope **and** Samson?!" questioned William in disbelief.

"Yes… we take Hope and Samson first… then Daryl seperately… then we divide this tribe into three… I group with Hope and Samson… you with Daryl… then the outsiders are dropped." explained Yasmine.

"That's… a bit complicated," admited William, rubbing his arm with an unsure expression.

"... a bit… it's still a work in progress… but I think it'll work… in my head, it checks out…" mumbled Yasmine nonchalantly. "We're just putting up a facade that my group is against yours… to prevent them from working together… while Gretel and Poppy are in the sidelines…"

"... I can find a lot of problems with that… so can't we just stick with Gretel's plan of taking out Poppy with you just recruiting Hope and Samson… that's less complicated and easier," pleaded William with a semi-worried expression.

"... I'm not sure if that's enough…" admitted Yasmine, deadpanning.

"But still… creating three sides?! Also, how are you going to get Hope and Samson to turn on Daryl?!" questioned William.

"... Poppy, of course," answered Yasmine, gaining a devious smirk.

"What?" queried William, getting intrigued at the Spinda's subtlety.

"... we make Daryl think that Hope and Samson are untrustworthy… by making them backstab their ally, Poppy," explained Yasmine, annoyed by the Dragonite's constant questioning. "And I already have a plan in mind."

"Ookay…" muttered William, eyes narrowing.

" _Yasmine is insane!" roared William with a frown. "For a paranoid freak… she's thinking up of a plans like a mastermind… and she actually thinks it will work?! Hell no! It won't… she needs to just realize that sometimes you need to play it simple."_

 **-000-**

 **IMMUNITY CHALLENGE - DAY 6**

The viewers are first treated with a bird's eye view of the challenge area. The same mats from the last episode are in the area, lying where they were. Standing on the black mat were the eight members of the winning tribe last episode, Solaron. The other mat, on the other hand, was currently vacant.

The polite host of the show, Albert stood in front of the two mats with a wide grin, "Let's bring in the Lunaria Tribe… Andrei voted off last tribal council." The aforementioned tribe walks out of a cave with a frown taking their place on the yellow mat with the Solaron tribe not looking surprised with the results of their rival tribe's first tribal.

The Alakazam grinned as he begins to explain the challenge, "Is everyone prepared for the second immunity challenge?"

Lighthearted voices of yes rang through the remaining castaways.

"Alright… here's how it's going to go…" started Albert, gesturing to two panels behind him. "Behind me are panels… on it, you need to insert large pieces of a jigsaw puzzle… and form an image. Specifically, the logo for this season. However, this isn't just that simple. All of the puzzle pieces are inside bags hidden around the area… underwater, inside caves, the possibilities are endless. The first tribe to form the image wins immunity."

The castaways look determined. The challenge wasn't that difficult for them.

"Alright… castaway get into positions…" started Albert as the castaways prepared themselves. "For immunity… Survivors Ready… GO!"

And with the psychic type's words, the castaways were now scrambling to search for the puzzle pieces. Poppy, Desiree and Daryl headed to the water's edge, diving into the water to search for bags. Yasmine, Gretel, Hope, Lori and Oliver quickly runs into the cave that the Lunaria tribe exited from. The rest were searching the plateau.

"The search is underway! Who will win?" Albert asks rhetorically with a smirk. "This challenge is simple but let's see how our castaways fare."

"Oh fuck! Are the bags the same color as the ground or something?!" questioned Katherine, searching the plateau with an annoyed expression.

Oliver then rushes out of the cave with a red bag, nearly out of breath. The Machoke rushes to the panel. He slowly opens the bag, grabbing a large puzzle piece inside.

Hope huffs as she rushes out of the cave as well with a red bag with a frown. She floats over to the panel, dropping the bag's contents on the panel with a huff. With a determined grin, she begins to arrange them.

Katherine huffs, rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression as he searches even harder.

The challenge continued normally with Poppy, Desiree, Gretel and Arnold all returning to their tribe's panel with a red bag. Oliver and Hope were the ones arranging the pieces being brought. Unluckily, most of the pieces being brought were duplicates of pieces already found.

Desiree frowns as she walks over to Oliver, "Oliver… I think I should be the one arranging the puzzle."

"Uhh… sure?" replied Oliver with an unsure expression.

The fighting type blinks as the Meditite gently nudges him out of the panel's way and continues her team's puzzle over him. With a sigh, Oliver decided to search for more bags.

"The tribes are currently neck-to-neck as both have nearly the same amount of bags in their possession but of course, only one tribe will win," narrated Albert in anticipation. As he says this, Lori and Samson finally returns from their search for bags, quickly sprinting to their tribe's respective panels.

Lori growls as she notices that Desiree was arranging their tribe's puzzle. With a huff, she kicks the Meditite, to no avail. She pouts at her failure, "Desi! Let me do the puzzle! I'm a pro at puzzles!"

"... no… I'm doing well alone," drawled Desiree nonchalantly, ignoring the Pidgey.

The Pidgey pouts as she just stood there, sneering at the Meditite.

Poppy, who returns with another bag, notices the tension between the two as she walks over to her tribe's panel before giggling, "Ah tension… it's great when it benefits you~" She then quickly hands over her bag to Hope, who adds its contents to a large pile of puzzle pieces forming on the panel, surprising the Brionne.

Meanwhile, Lori just watches Desiree arrange her tribe's puzzle impatiently. "..."

The Meditite then grins, "Only… one more pie-"

"Let me do it!" growled Lori, kicking the panel violently… and surprisingly enough, it was strong enough to topple it… dropping the pieces on it, even the ones already placed.

"... it seems that because of intervention from Lori, the Solaron tribe have to try again with their puzzle… while the Lunaria tribe are ahead with them already," said Albert, watching the scene unfold with an amused expression.

Poppy giggles at this, turning to Hope, "Quickly Hope… while they're in a tizzy!"

Desiree growls at Hope, crossing her arms, "Fine! You do the puzzle! We're losing either way because. Of. You!"

"... You know what? No… you do it… I'm not leaving anyway!" huffed Lori, walking away from the toppled panel.

The Meditite deadpans as she turns to look at her tribe's toppled panel. "... fuck this shit…" Desiree sighs in exasperation as she proceeded to move the panel upright so she can continue with the challenge.

Katherine, who was looking around the plateau, notices the Meditite's trouble. He sighs as he decides to walk over.

"Desiree… what happened?"

"... Lori kicked it… and it all fell to the ground," explained Desiree, deadpanning. "We… won't-"

As Desiree said this, Hope and Poppy raises their appendages with wide grins.

"WE FINISHED, ALLY! WE DONE! C'MERE SO WE CAN WIN!" exclaimed Poppy, flailing her flippers cheerily.

The Alakazam crosses his arms as he walks over to the Lunaria tribe's panel. He looks at the puzzle formed… before smirking, flashing a thumbs up, "That's a wrap!"

 **-000-**

The two tribes were now standing on their tribe's respective mats. The Solaron tribe mostly looks downcast with Desiree glaring at Lori while the Lunaria tribe seems relieved that they won.

With that, the Lunaria Tribe wins immunity and won't return to tribal council later tonight!" announced Albert with a curt nod, staring at the remaining seven members of the tribe. He then turns to the opposing tribe with a frown. "I wish I can say the same for you… but let's hope that this challenge taught you that the mistake of one person can ruin your whole game. I'll be seeing you at tribal council. That is all. You may all head back to camp."

The scene fades into black as the two tribes started to make their way back to camp. Most with sombert expressions for the impending tribal.

 **-000-**

 **LUNARIA TRIBE - DAY 6**

The mood at the Lunaria tribe camp was quite amicable as they won the challenge. Most of them are relieved that they didn't even need to worry about tribal for the next few days.

" _OMG! WE WON! WONNNNNNN! That means… you get to see more of me for the next three days!" exclaimed Poppy, standing on top of a large boulder with a wide maniacal grin. "And I'm so okie dokiely having the time of my life! I'm basically tripping over mounds on the ground, it's hilarious!"_

Yasmine, Daryl and Hope were all seated around the fire with relieved expressions. Even Yasmine wasn't feeling the need to strategize as she was slouching on a log with a weak grin.

"... guys… I'm glad that we won! Shows that we work well as a team!" chirped Hope with a warm smile. "I hope that we win every challenge so we don't have to vote anyone off after Andrei!"

"That… is the ideal scenario," commented Yasmine with a drowsy look. "But for now… I want sleep… and rest… I'm tired."

"Yeah… tribal is stressful," agreed Daryl, nodding with a smirk. "Also… Hope, you did well… for the second time in a row, even though we lost the last challenge."

"Well, thank you! I'm just lucky, I guess," giggled Hope.

"... actually exceeding my expectations, are you?" smirked Yasmine, leaning closer to the Hoppip. "For a Hoppip… you seem really capable… you're dangerous, maybe."

"Tee hee~ I'm a good girl, I assure you," assured Hope with a light-hearted chuckle.

" _We did good… and I might've misjudged Hope… not all Hoppip are weak-ass, I guess… need to remind myself that," intoned Daryl, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "... I guess I have to also start not judging Pokemon by what species they are too…"_

" _... I relax… I can relax… I can assure you," drawled Yasmine, leaning against a tree, eyes closed. "I need to relax… since if we lose, tension will be high and blood vessels will burst. But for now… no strategy talk, just standard confessional content and talk about my emotions… which is weird… but I must digress."_

" _... I'm not talking," Hope says simply with a weak smile._

 **-000-**

 **SOLARON TRIBE - DAY 6**

The Solaron Tribe returns to their camp with sour expressions from their loss. Most of them were glaring at Lori. As they reached their camp, they scrambled to start planning for the upcoming tribal.

" _We lost… it's sucks," commented Oliver with a nervous chuckle. "... and I don't want to see anyone leave… maybe Lori but… I just don't know."_

Desiree quickly gathers everyone at the shelter with a frown, arms crossed.

"Okay… I called you right here… so that we can reach a consensus," declared Desiree with a stern expression. "... we're all voting off Lori."

"WHAT?!" squawked Lori in disbelief. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"You did cost us the challenge…" pointed out Felicia with an unsure expression.

"EXCUSE ME?! VOTE OFF DESIREE, NOT ME!" snarled Lori with a scowl.

"... hmmm.. Felicia has a point surprisingly," commented George, deadpanning.

"You see, Lori… you're a blemish on this tribe," explained Desiree with a smirk. "No one would miss you…"

"Desiree… you're a bitch!" spat Lori, sneering at the Meditite. "Don't listen to this two-faced Meditite! She's fucking crazy… also… I won us the first challenge."

"... that was only one challenge… you lost us this one," deadpanned Desiree impatiently.

"..." The Pidgey lets out a frustrated growl before stomping away in anger. The remaining seven tribemates all blinked in surprise.

"Well… she left… calmer than expected," commented Desiree.

"... tribal's about to start in a few more minutes… let's do what we can until then…" murmured Arnold, walking away slowly.

Desiree just sighs as the group quickly disperses.

" _Well… I hope Lori has packed… cause she's going… not feeling bad for her," remarked Desiree with a confident expression. She then sighs, shaking her head, "However… I just need to make sure that everyone is okay with that… that's why I called them all to the shelter… let's just hope that Lori does leave."_

Lori is hyperventilating as she faces Oliver, Jerry and Arnold, who all had confused expressions.

"Okay… I called you all here… since we're gonna blindside someone and I need all of your help," breathed Lori, gritting her teeth.

"... excuse me? N-no offense… but I was v-voting for you," stammered Oliver with a weak smile.

"WERE YOU GOING WITH DESIREE'S FUCKING PLAN INSTEAD OF THE WINNER'S?! THEN… LEAVE!" growled Lori, sneering at the Machoke.

The Machoke gulps, nodding weakly. "O-okay…" The fighting type then slowly walks away from the group, constantly glancing at the Pidgey.

As the Oliver was soon out of earshot, Arnold speaks out, "Soooo… do we vote off Oliver now?"

"... woah… we're going to blindside Oliver?!" questioned Jerry blinking in confusion. Before Arnold spoke up, the clueless Loudred was spacing out as always.

"... heavens no!" spat Lori with a scowl. "I called you both here… to vote Desiree off… she's becoming an annoying poophead!"

"... that's not exactly a valid point," remarked Arnold with an unamused expression. "I mean… Desiree's argument makes more sense… you need to reinforce your beliefs if you want to win, Lori."

"Hmph! Only my opinions matter since I'm the winner!" huffed Lori stubbornly.

"... you also need to work on your mannerisms," added Arnold, deadpanning. "You're way too caught up in that little fantasy you have… and it's quite amusing to watch."

"H-hey! D-don't just say that like I'm just a t-toy!" huffed Lori, blushing in embarrassment.

"... understood… but we're voting out Desiree, right? I… am officially agreeing to your terms… since Desiree is way more threatening than you," nodded Arnold with a smirk. "Then… you can be my lab assistant."

"... uhh… sure?" answered Lori with an unsure expression.

"I guess…" shrugged Jerry, not caring at all.

"OH YES! WITH OUR THREE VOTES, WE JUST MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE!" exclaimed Lori, flapping her wings with a grin.

"Not yet… we still need George to vote with us… and Felicia to flub it up for the other side," explained Arnold with a confident grin.

"... why Felicia specifically though?" asked Jerry, spacing out once more. "I'm confused."

"... you'll just know when we get to tribal… for now, we wait," said Arnold.

" _... okay… I'm not going to scream… or be boi- ugh! Forget it! Lori is here to win! And I'm not going to back down!" exclaimed Lori, flailing her wings with a wide grin. "SO WATCH OUT… FOR VALORIA PEREZ!"_

Katherine and Felicia are currently sitting by the fire pit. They were both in a heated conversation.

"Felicia… we need to make sure that you vote with us, so please… vote Lori, mkay?" pleaded Katherine with a frown.

The Fletchinder blinks before smiling weakly, "Uhh… s-sure… I'm not used to random Pokemon just begging… looks weird."

"Felicia… this is real talk. Lori's prolly doing something… and Desiree's confident that it won't work… but for that reason, I'm quite uneasy," explained Katherine sternly. "... so we need the full cooperation of you, Desiree, George, Oliver, Jerry, Arnold… and I so that Lori can be voted off in a clean vote, no backstabbing."

"... a school environment is filled with trust and love… but I don't expect that… in well… a game like this," commented Felicia with an unsure expression.

"... true… but it's Lori. No one would miss her," pointed out Katherine. "Sooo… we can have our trust and love now… then just backstab each other willy-nilly in the next tribal. Easy as that."

"... hmmm…" The Fletchinder looks deep in thought, stroking her chin with a wing. "... maybe… perhaps… I'm not exactly sure."

"... be sure, Felicia… we don't need any uncertainty for the vote," frowned Katherine with an uneasy expression.

"... I'm s-sorry if I'm not making matters any easier," stammered Felicia nervously. "It's just that… I'm not so good with confrontations."

"This is not a confrontation, Fely!" exclaimed Katherine, face-palming in exasperation.

"I'm not so sure, judging by your tone," pointed out Felicia with a nervous chuckle.

"Felicia… it's not that serious. It's just voting out Lori. That's it," deadpanned Katherine, starting to twitch.

The Fletchinder's eyes then shift to the side nervously, "Okay then… I can do that…"

Katherine smiles a bit at the firebird's response, nodding curtly, "Good… then I feel safer now." The Kirlia then slowly stands up with a small nod, "I'll be leaving now… I'll see you later."

"Okay," answered Felicia as the Kirlia started to walk away.

" _Felicia… is quite weird, to say the least," commented Katherine, leaning against a tree with a frown. "She apparently knows something about me… that's soooooo deep and dark that she won't tell me, same with Desi… and you know what? I'm fine with that. Let them know my secrets and never tell me how they know. It's natural, I guess."_

" _... Katherine… being forceful was quite… attractive… but I do not want to have romantic tension with my students!" huffed Felicia, sweating bullets. "Also… I wish I can say that voting off Lori is easy… but it's not… honest!"_

 **-000-**

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL - DAY 6**

The next scene then shows the eight members of the Solaron Tribe, seated at the Tribal Council area that the opposing tribe visited nights ago. Facing them was Albert, who is smiling in anticipation.

"Welcome Solaron Tribe… to your first tribal council for the season… and last tribal council for whoever is voted off tonight," started Albert, pausing for suspense. He smiles as he clears his throat, "Felicia… how was the state of camp for the past few days?"

"It was good, I guess," commented Felicia with a weak smile. "It was cold… and it slightly makes my wings stiff… but it's cool. But… I'm more worried about the tribe, to be honest. George is annoying people. Lori is being a brat, no offense. And the rest, are just being hurtful."

"Annoying?!" scoffed George, sneering at the Fletchinder. "I am absolutely not annoying. If anyone's annoying, it's Lori."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Lori with a scowl forming on her face.

"Lori… what's your input regarding your tribe's perspective of your personality and such?" queried Albert, arching a brow.

"I. Am. Awesome," Lori states simply. "I won us the first challenge… so they have absolutely no right to talk back at me… like savages!"

"That was only one challenge," pointed out Desiree, deadpanning as she crosses her arms. "Also… you're not acting your age. You're far too immature."

"How dare you, Desiree?! After I asked you to be in my alliance… this is how you treat me?!" seethed Lori, frustrated with the Meditite's retort.

"... you're stupid enough to reveal your own alliance," drawled Desiree coldly.

"HELLO?! I'M JUST BEING HONEST!"

"Guys… please be civil," frowned Felicia, shaking her head.

"... no, Lori is getting on my last nerve… and I would feel better if you all vote her off."

"YOU SUCK, DESI!" screamed Lori, sneering at the psychic fighter.

"... when we make it back to camp… both of you will get a time-out," murmured Felicia with an annoyed expression.

Katherine then perks up, arching a brow, "Woah… Felicia… you're not making sense all of a sudden."

"W-what?!"

"Katherine… do elaborate on that," requested Albert.

"Well… Felicia just stated both of them will get a timeout… when we make it back to camp. She's assuming that both of them won't get voted off," explained Katherine. His eyes narrow, "Unless… are you going to backstab us?"

"W-what?! Of course n-not!" stammered Felicia, eyes nervously shifting to the side.

"Who are you voting for then?"

"... s-someone…"

"Hmmm… that is suspicious," remarked Arnold. "... but who cares?! Felicia is a teacher, not a mastermind."

"T-that…" mumbled Felicia, smiling weakly. "Can't we just talk about Desiree and Lori again?"

"Are you pushing the blame on me?!" yelled Lori, eyes bugging out. "I did nothing wrong!"

"... pffft, you're a liar," Desiree said calmly.

"Desiree… what do you mean about that?"

"Well! Lori has been forming alliances left and right. I'm pretty sure she has an 'alliance' with everyone," deadpanned Desiree, a bit miffed. "Lori's not exactly subtle… and I bet that she called some people before tribal to vote with her… but who cares?! She's dead in the water anyway."

"Lori, were Desiree's words true?"

"... N. O," said Lori, gritting her teeth. "I am not the alliance builder here! It's Desiree! She's a conniving she-devil… and she's definitely evil and her goal is to stop the true winner from winning… that's the only solution that exists. End of story."

"She's right, y'know," chuckled George.

"Excuse me? George, what are you talking about?!" asked Desiree, crossing her arms.

"I heard it all. Katherine and Desiree are in cahoots… and they plan to take Felicia with them," explained George with a confident smirk.

"WHAT?!" squawked Lori in anger..

"... that's true?" asked Oliver, smiling weakly. "I don't exactly… trust you. Besides, Katherine and Desiree seems… okay, I guess."

"Oliver, I think that George's words may hold some validity," said Arnold with a chuckle. "I can see it in his face."

"Oh… sheesh… for a leader, I don't know stuff," intoned Oliver, smiling weakly.

"Ahem. Can we stop with this nonsense and just start the voting?"

"Of course… it's actually a good time to vote… when the tension is still fresh. Jerry, you're up."

As the Loudred stands up to vote, Desiree frowns in discontent.

"I can't believe it… George. Lori. You two are both speaking bullshit… and I don't like it," remarked Desiree, crossing her arms with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, Oliver?" said Albert as Jerry returns to his seat. Oliver sighs standing up. With a weak smile, he walks over to the hut. He quickly scribbles down a name on the parchment provided before returning to his seat.

Shots of Arnold, Felicia and Katherine walking over to the hut can then be seen.

Lori frowns as she shows her vote, which had Desi on it, to the camera with a growl, "Desi… you were boring! So I won't miss you when you leave… also you're a massive bitch that should be banned in Survivor. You do not understand me!"

Desiree's vote scene came afterwards. The Meditite has a deadpan expression as she shows her parchment saying, "Lori". "I need to keep this simple… seeing how simple-minded you are, Lori."

Finally, shots of George heading to the hut was shown. Shortly after, the Gengar returns to his seat with a smirk.

"Alright… I'll go tally the votes…" muttered Albert, walking over to the hut to get the urn containing the votes.

Shots of Desiree and Lori's expression can be seen until the Alakazam enters the scene, carrying the jar of votes.

"I have the votes… if anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol that they wish to play… now is the time to play them…"

No one budges.

"Very well… I'll go read the votes…"

The Solaron tribe waits in anticipation as the psychic types removes the lid, inserting his hand to get a small piece of parchment.

"First vote…"

He unfolds it, showing its contents to the tribe, "Desiree."

"Figures…" grumbled Desiree.

"Next vote…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lori." Lori twitches in response.

"Third vote…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lori again… that's 2 votes for Lori and 1 vote for Desiree."

Lori deadpans at this, "It's not over yet."

"Desiree… it's now tied at 2 votes for both Lori and Desiree. Next vote…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Katherine." The Kirlia's eyes widened at this before turning to Felicia, who was sweating bullets. "That's 2 votes Desiree and Lori. 1 vote Katherine."

"..."

"Katherine. We're in a 3-way tie between Desiree, Lori and Katherine."

Lori, Katherine and Desiree all arch a brow, surprised at the divided votes.

"Next vote…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Desiree."

The Meditite starts to shake in fear as she holds her head, "No… no…"

"Final vote…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lori. We are tied. 3 votes for both Lori and Desiree. 2 votes for Katherine. It's time for a revote. If we reach a tie again, we'll be heading to rocks. In the revote, you are only allowed to vote for either Lori or Desiree, who are both not allowed to vote. Jerry… you're up again.""

The Meditite and Pidgey both gaped at the results. The tribe exchanged a deadpan look.

"What… did we just… how?!" exclaimed Katherine, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"This is bullshit," frowned Desiree, crossing her arms.

The Loudred's eyes were wide as he stands up to head to vote for the second time in a row.

Shots of Oliver, Arnold and Felicia heading to the hut are show next.

Katherine's vote was now shown unlike last time. She's writing down a name on hr piece of parchment. "Lori. Just leave."

As the Kirlia then starts to head back to her chair, George heads over to the hut, quickly writing down his vote. He reveals it, showing Desiree's name on it. "I was going to vote off Katherine… but that plan didn't work off… so buh-bye Desiree."

As the castaways were now all finished with voting, the Alakazam nods as he head over to get the urn. Moments later, he returns with the votes.

"Once again… I'll read the votes…"

"..."

"..."

"First vote… Lori."

The Pidgey scoffs at this.

"Next vote…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Desiree."

"... let's just hope that's the only vote for me," Desiree murmurs bitterly.

"Desiree…"

"This is bullshit, absolutely crazy…" grumbled Katherine with an annoyed expression.

"... Lori. We are tied 2 votes each."

Lori and Desiree exchanges a fierce glare.

"Desiree. 1 vote remaining… final vote… "

Desiree's eye twitches at this as the Alakazam slowly reveals the last vote.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And second person voted out of Survivor Seafoam…" Desiree slowly stands up with a miffed expression. She grabs her torch, walking over to Albert with no words.

"Desiree… you may bring me your torch."

"I'm already here! Don't need to remind me that I lost," grumbled Desiree, crossing her arms.

"HAHAHA! I WON, DESI! YOU ARE A LOSER!" exclaimed Lori, pointing at the Meditite mockingly.

"Fuckoff."

"Desiree. The tribe has spoken," Desiree's torch was then snuffed.

The Meditite is close to tears as she storms out of the tribal council area. Albert faces the remaining seven members of the tribe with a smile.

"You have made a really surprising move so early in this game, taking out one of the strategic players in the tribe. However, you threw her out in favor of the liability. Will this bite you later in the butt? I guess, we'll see if you guys return here soon… that's all. You may all head back to camp."

" _I lost… LOST! I… am not so used to losing… it… ugh! I need to think about this… and probably take my mind off of it by meditating… it helps… but still… the fact that I left over Lori?! That is massive bullshit! I deserve to stay over her at least… and the fact that they kept her… proves their stupidity. Except for you Katherine and another person… I hope that you win this… but my opinion doesn't matter since I didn't even made JURY! That is all for me… goodbye."_

 **-000-**

 **VOTES:**

Arnold - Desiree

Desiree - Lori

Felicia - Katherine (switches vote to Desiree)

George - Katherine (switches vote to Desiree)

Jerry - Desiree

Katherine - Lori

Lori - Desiree

Oliver - Lori

 **RESULTS:**

Lori and Desiree both received 3 votes initially. But Desiree receives 2 more votes after a revote.

Katherine receives 2 votes. Voters of Katherine switched their votes because of the tie.


End file.
